Hinata ¿una shinigami?
by yarax
Summary: Trata de que Hinata muere sacrificando su vida por la de Naruto, pero éste la abandona para estar con Sakura, y Hinata pasa sus últimas horas sola sin nadie que la acompañe y ella misma pide la muerte.
1. La muerte de Hinata

¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel la vida?

¿Por qué una persona que lo ha dado todo por amor tiene que sufrir tanto?

Sí, así es, yo Hinata Hyuga he sido una idiota al arriesgar mi vida por Naruto Uzumaki

Y a aquí estoy en esta fría cama de hospital, sola, y la persona por quien di la vida

está con otra que a diferencia mía sólo tiene una baja de presión

mientras yo estoy muriendo como la estúpida que soy.

Lo sabía, de alguna manera, lo sabía, sabía que Naruto nunca me vería

con ojos más que de amiga, sabía que la amaba a ella y yo no le importaba nada.

Todas esas estúpidas palabras de nunca me rindo, siempre estaré ahí para mis amigos eran puras mentiras

porque no está aquí cuando estoy muriendo por haberlo salvado.

Sí, sabía que mi destino era morir sola sin nadie a mi lado. Cómo desearía poder cambiar las cosas,

no ser tan ingenua.

¿Amor, amistad , compañerismo, compasión? nada de eso existe porque al fin y al cabo estoy aquí sola falleciendo, no está el ¨amor¨ de mi vida, mi ¨mejor amiga¨, mis ¨compañeros¨ de equipos o alguna persona que se compadezca de mí.

Quiero dejar de existir, quiero dejar de sufrir, no más dolor, !Oh Kami¡ dame la muerte, apiádate de mí y déjame morir.

No creo que me extrañen y sinceramente no me importa, mi ¨vida¨ , si es que se le puede llamar así, sólo ha sido de sufrimiento, siempre viví intentando llenar las expectativas de mi clan y mi padre, siempre quise llevarme bien con mi pequeña hermana pero ésta siempre me ha odiado, Creo que la única persona que desmostró un poco de cariño fue Neji-niisan, pero se fue del clan porque no lo dejaban estar con la persona que más amaba, Tenten Ama, si ella su compañera de equipo, se fueron a la aldea de Suna con permiso de la Hokage y de seguro están muy felices. Eso me hace felíz pero a la vez siento envidia de ellos.

Me hubiera gustado alguna vez ir contra la voluntad de mi padre, pero siempre he sido débil, ingenua y muy suave, nunca capaz de alzar la voz porque no merezco verlos a la cara y de todas maneras si ven mis ojos pueden notar mi tristeza y angustia. Nunca me hagustado ser notada para que nadie note cuando fallo.

Si en realidad hay otro mundo, voy a hacer todo lo posible por dejar atrás todos esos sentimientos tan cursis, aunque no lo crean me hubiera gustado ser como Uchiha-san, no porque lo admirara sino porque no se dejaba alcanzar tan fácil de esos sentimientos inútiles que no hacen más que estorbar, y aunque sufrió mucho más que yo siempre se mantuvo fuerte. Si en realidad existiera otro mundo el sería mi ejemplo a seguir.

Si, ya siento que mis párpados me pesan, mis heridas ya no duelen, no oigo nada de este mundo cruel,

Ya no siento nada, gracias Kamizama.

La muerte ya me ha llegado, adiós mundo cruel y los odio a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

En una casa abandonada se podía ver a una chica de tez blanca como la nieve y cabello azulado durmiendo inquietamente parecía tener una pesadilla.

Despertó de golpe y miró a su alrededor, se dió cuenta de que estaba en una habitación pequeña, se intentó levantar y se dió cuenta de que ya no tenía heridas a su mente llegaron sus últimos recuerdos y se preguntó si era un sueño se golpeó la cara para ver si no estaba soñando y se sintió felíz, en realidad había muerto, pero esa felicidad pronto fue reemplazada por angustia al no saber dónde estaba, sin más salió de la habitación apoyándose en las paredes al principio para luego poder pararse correctamente caminaba por el interior de la casa, luego en lo que parecía una cocina pudo distinguir la figura de una mujer de cabello castaño, fue hacia la cocina y se dispuso a saludar a la mujer.

-Buenos días-dijo Hinata al ver a la mujer.

-Oh, buenos días-dijo la mujer mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-volvió a preguntar Hinata.

-Yo te encontré tirada en el bosque-respondió la mujer mientras ponía un plato en la mesa- Toma-le dijo mientras le señalaba el plato. La mujer no había visto los ojos de Hinata porque no la había visto bien, cuando la vio pensó que ella era ciega por el color de sus ojos-Oh, lo siento no sabía que no veías, ven-se disculpaba mientras la tomaba de la mano para llevarla hacia la mesa.

-Oh no, no tiene porqué disculparse. Además no soy ciega. Es el color natural de mis ojos-decía Hinata mientras amablemente se soltaba del agarre de la mujer. Luego tomó asiento

-Oh ya veo, pues déjame decirte que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos-decía la mujer mientras tomaba asiento también-y ¿cómo te llamas?-le preguntó la mujer.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga pero sólo llámeme Hinata por favor-dijo Hinatatto... está bien, yo me llamo Natsumi Hotori-dijo la mujer- y ¿cuántos años tienes?-preguntó de nuevo Natsumi pues quería saber todo de su nueva amiga.

-Tengo 15 años-dijo Hinata mientras comía de su plato.

-¿En serio? pareces mayor-dijo Natsumi sorprendida-yo tengo 47 años viviendo aquí-dijo de Natsumi mientras empezaba a comer.

-¿Cómo que viviendo aquí? ¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Hinata confundida.

-Pues, bueno, la verdad es que tengo 100 años aunque no lo parezca-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza esperando una reacción de sorpresa de parte de Hinata pero nada, al no recibir ninguna reacción levantó su rostro y vio a Hinata concentrada en su plato. Le sorprendió el hecho de que Hinata no hubiera dicho nada, pues cuando la gente moría y llegaba al Seireitei y les decían que estaban muertos, la mayoría se desesperaba o se reían porque creían que era una broma, pero no esta chica estaba de lo más calmada.

-¿No dices nada?-preguntó Natsumi confundida.

-¿Qué podría decir?-preguntó Hinata induferentemente.

-No sé, quizás sorprenderte o asustarte-decía Natsumi un poco más calmada.

-¿Lo dices por tu edad? la verdad es que no me sorprende porque ya sé que estoy muerta-dijo Hinata fríamente.

Natsumi se sorprendió por la actitud de la chica incluso llegó a pensar que era una shinigami pero por la ropa que llevaba se dió cuenta de que no.

-Tengo una pregunta-dijo Hinata la miró y entonces ella prosiguió-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Hinata lueg de terminar de comer.

-Estás en el Seireitei, Hinata-chan-dijo Natsumi sorprendida de que supiera que estaba muerta pero no supiera dónde estaba y se le quedó mirando fijamente con la misma cara.

Hinata se dió cuenta de su expresión y ya se estaba cansando de que la mirara así.

-Sé que te debes estar preguntando cómo es que sé que estoy muerta y no sé dónde estoy-dijo Hinata indiferentemente se dispuso a seguir al ver que Natsumi no decía nada-bueno sé que estoy muerta porque recuerdo perfectamente mis últimas horas de ¨vida¨, no muy ¨alegres¨ por cierto pero las últimas al fin y al cabo, te pregunté dónde estoy porque en realidad no sabía si estaba en el cielo o el infierno-terminó Hinata fríamente.

Natsumi sólo se sorprendió más porque esa chica tenía una mente muy madura para su edad. ¨Debió haber tenido una vida muy difícil¨ pensó Natsumi.

-Bueno, ¿Que tal si vamos a que conozcas el distrito?-preguntó Natsumi cambiando de tema.

-Está bien-dijo Hinata secamente levantándose de la silla.

Salieron al pueblo y Hinata primero acostumbró sus ojos a la luz y se sorprendió un poco pero no lo demostró. Natsumi se dió cuenta y le dijo.

-Sé que no es lo que esperabas pero creo que así es mejor para acostumbrarse a esta ¨vida¨ o ¨muerte¨ cómo quieras decirle-dijo Natsumi observando a los niños jugar.

Hinata sólo la miró. Luego siguieron caminando y llegaron hasta un tumulto de personas y Hinata se confundida decidió preguntarle Natsumi.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Hinata.

-Los shinigamis-se limitó a responder Natsumi.

-¿Shinigami?- preguntó más confundida Hinata.

-Son los soldados de la muerte por así decirlo-dijo Natsumi desviando su vista hacia Hinata.

-Ya veo-dijo hinata volviendo a ver al tumulto y pensando que si se hacía shinigami podría ser notada por todos. Pero tenía que saber cómo se hacía para poder ser shinigami-y ¿cómo puedes hacerte shinigami?-preguntó Hinata indiferentemente.

-Tienes que hacer un examen para poder ingresar en la academia shinigami, y luego graduarte-respondió Natsumi.

-¿En qué consiste el examen?-preguntó Hinata ahora mostrando un poco de interés.

-Es sobre el control de reiatsu-respondió nuevamente Natsumi.

-¿Reiatsu?-preguntó Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, luego te digo. Pero por ahora vamos a ver a los shinigamis-decía Natsumi mientras jalaba a Hinata.

-Está bien- dijo Hinata con algo de resignación.

Se escabulleron entre la gente y vieron pasar un escuadrón de shinigamis, estuvieron viéndolos durante un rato cuando se disponían a irse por detrás del escuadrón que estaba parado en un puesto de frutas, Hinata pudo ver a un chico con un garrote acercarse peligrosamente a una shinigami de cabello anaranjado, Hinata se dio cuenta de que si golpeaban a la shinigami entonces estaría ese tumulto de personas por mucho tiempo en el camino y no las dejarían pasar fácilmente, así que cuando el chico estaba casi golpeándola Hinata se interpuso y con una patada cargada de chakra lo mandó lejos todos la veían sorprendidos en especial la shinigami y Natsumi. El chico se paró de nuevo y con rabia se dispuso a atacar a Hinata, así que corrió hacia ella con el garrote, pero cuando la iba a golpear ella desapareció frente a todos y luego apareció detrás del chico y con un golpe en la nuca lo dejó inconciente.

Todos estaban estupefactos por tal demostración de habilidad. Cuando Hinata se disponía a seguir la shinigami reaccionó y la detuvo diciendo:

-Espera-dijo la shinigami.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hinata con un poco de fastidio e indiferencia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó la shinigami.

-Creo que es educado presentarse antes de pedirle a otros que se presenten ¿no crees?-dijo Hinata con indiferencia.

-Cierto que maleduacada fuí, lo siento. Soy Inoue y soy del escudrón número trece del Gotei 13-dijo la shinigami presentándose.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga-respondió Hinata secamente.

-Y ¿qué edad tienes? porque pareces muy joven-preguntó la Inoue curiosa.

-Tengo 15 años-respondió cortante.

-Wow, eres muy fuerte ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?-le dijo Inoue con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, me acabo de despertar ésta mañana y estaba conociendo el distrito.

-¿Dónde vivías? digo cuando estabas viva-dijo Inoue bajando la cabeza tímidamente.

-En Konoha y todo lo que sé de pelea lo aprendí entrenando con Kurenai-sensei y mi equipo, si ahí era dóde querías llegar-respondió Hinata con fastidio pero sin levantar la voz.

-¿Equipo? ¿Sensei?-preguntó Inoue confundida.

-Sí, así es, yo era una Kunoichi, pero eso es cosa del pasado-respondió Hinata.

-Oye, ¿dónde vives?-preguntó Inoue cambiando de tema.

-No sé exactamente pregúntale a ella-dijo Hinata señalando a Natsumi para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, todos se sorprendieron por éste acto, pero luego los shinigamis intervinieron y todos tuvieron que despejar el área.

Inoue se dirigió hacia Natsume que no salía de la sorpresa aún.

-Oye, Hyuga-san me dijo que tú me dirías dónde queda el lugar donde ella vive ¿me podrías llevar?-le preguntó Inoue.

-Sí claro, por aquí, por favor sígame-dijo Natsumi saliendo del shock


	3. La propuesta

Llegaron a la casa y se sorprendieron al ver a Hinata recargada en la puerta, estaba con una mirada indescifrable era como de tristeza, alivio. Su mirada dirigida hacia el cielo, se veía tranquila y muy sumida en sus pensamientos incluso no parecía tener la mirada de siempre. Pero cuando las notó es mirada volvió, entonces ellas decidieron acercarse. Se acercaron a ella y se creó un silencio algo incómodo para Inoue y Natsumi, hasta que Inoue decidió romperlo.

-Hinata-chan, quiero hacerte una prueba-dijo Inoue yendo al grano pero con una sonrisa maternal.

-¿Qué clase de prueba?-preguntó Hinata.

-Es para saber si puedes usar reiatsu-dijo Inoue con una mirada un poco más seria pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Qué es el reiatsu?-preguntó Hinata parándose del marco de la puerta.

-Bueno el reiatsu es un tipo de energía que fluye en el cuerpo de las personas, algunas personas desarrollan un reiatsu tan poderoso que cuando mueren pueden llegar a ser shinigamis de gran poder. También están aquellos que aunque no lo tengan tan desarrollado si o llegan a controlar pueden ser inclusive más poderosos que los que lo tienen más desarrollado-dijo Inoue con voz seria.

-Ya veo, ¿qué tengo qué hacer?-preguntó nuevamente Hinata con un poco de curiosidad de saber cómo usar esa extraña fuente de energía tan parecida al chakra.

-Bueno sólo has esto-dijo Inoue mientras se alejaba un poco y se concentraba en un roca de gran tamaño, duró así unos segundos y lentamente una luz color naranja se fue formando en su mano para luego tomar forma de esfera y lanzarla hacia la roca haciendo un agujero muy visible-sólo tienes que concentrarte y acumular energía en la palma de tu mano y por último intentar lanzarla a la roca-explico Inoue.

-Hmp, creí que sería más difícil-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de arrogancia. Mientras se ponía en el lugar dón de había estado parada Inoue un momento atrás. Hinata se concentró pensó como si fuera a usar chakra así que comenzó a pasar esa energía a su mano y lentamente esa energía se fue materializando en forma de una luz cegadora color azul, ésta tomó la forma de una esfera un poco más grande que la de Inoue, luego Hinata la lanzó hacia la roca destruyéndola en mil pedazos-listo-dijo acercándose a las dos mujeres que la miraban estupefactas.

Inoue fue la primera en salir del shock, mientras Natsumi todavía estaba sorprendida. Las dos observaron como Hinata se les iba acercando, entonces Inoue se dispuso a hacerle una propuesta.

-Hinata-chan, lo hiciste muy bien, te tengo una propuesta-dijo Inoue con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?-preguntó Hinata.

-Bueno quería saber si te interesaría ingresar en la Academia Shinigami-le respondió Inoue con una dulce sonrisa.

-Mmm, sería interesante-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa arrogante-está bien-dijo Hinata.

Al oír esto Natsumi se sintió un poco triste al pensar que perdería a su nueva amiga, y se quedaría sola de nuevo, pero luego se decidió que también ingresaría a la Academia Shinigami para no pasar toda la eternidad sola.

-Orihime-san, y-yo también quiero hacer la prueba-dijo Natsumi nerviosamente pero con una mirada decidida.

-Está bien-dijo Inoue un poco confundida.

Natsumi se colocó frente a otra roca de gran tamaño e hizo lo mismo que Inoue y Hinata sólo que su esfera estaba un poco más pequeña que la de Inoue y era de color verde, lanzó la esfera y esta hizo un agujero en la roca más pequeño que el de Inoue, pero muy notorio.

-Y ¿q-qué tal?- preguntó Natsumi nerviosamente porque no sabía lo que le iba a decir Inoue.

-Creo que tú también puedes ingresar, incluso estoy segura de que serás una muy destacada-dijo Inoue con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Y ¿cuándo comienzan las clases?-preguntó Hinataque hasta ese momento había estado callada.

-Será dentro de tres días-dijo Inoue iba a seguir hablando pero alguien la interrumpió.

-Inoue-chan, aquí estás, te estuvimos buscando por mucho rato. Desapareciste después de que vimos a esa chica defenderte-decía preocupada una shinigami de cabello negro azabache y ojos azul oscuro, tenía la misma vestimenta de Inoue sólo que tenía también un haori color blanco.

-Corrección no la defendí sólo estaban en mi camino-dijo Hinata de manera indiferente haciéndose notar.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-preguntó Rukia viendo a Hinata y a Natsumi. Hinata estaba recostada nuevamente en el marco de la puerta con los ojos cerrados y Natsumi estaba parada a un lado de ella con una sonrisa.

-Ellas son...-decía Inoue pero Hinata la interrumpió.

-Yo me puedo presentar sola, soy Hinata Hyuga y tengo 15 años-dijo Hinata abriendo sus ojos color perla sin iris que parecían poder ver incluso el alma de una persona y con una mirada inexpresiva. La shinigami sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada de Hinata y se preguntó que cómo una persona tan joven podía tener una mirada que sólo podía ser vista en personas de mucha edad que habían dedicado su vida entera a la guerra.

-Yo soy Natsumi Hotori-dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa. En realidad estaba feliz porque no iba a tener que separarse de su nueva ¨amiga¨ tan pronto.

-Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki y soy la capitana del escuadrón número 13-dijo Rukia-Inoue ¿Qué hacías aquí?-le preguntó a Inoue.

-Les estaba haciendo una prueba a Hinata-chan y a Natsumi-chan para saber si podían utilizar el reiatsu-respondió Inoue con una mirada inocente.

-Y ¿entonces?-preguntó Rukia curiosa.

-Son sorprentes para ser sólo almas, tienen el nivel de un estudiante de cuarto año en la acadamia-respondió Inoue.

-Wow, quiero ver eso ¿podrían repetirlo por favor?-preguntó Rukia sorprendida.

Natsumi miró a Hinata y ésta sólo asintió. Natsumi inmediatamente entendió lo que significaba.

-Está bien, lo haremos-dicho esto Natsumi hizo el mismo procedimiento de antes sólo que ésta vez se concentró más y le salió del mismo tamaño que la de Inoue.

Hasta la misma Natsumi se sorprendió de lo que hizo y Rukia tenía una expresión seria.

Luego de que Natsumi se alejó del lugr Hinata lo ocupó y haciendo los mismos procidimientos de antes sólo que se concentró más e involuntariamente se activó su Byakugan, se dio cuenta de ésto y lo aprovechó para poder concentrar su reiatsu mejor y esta vez hizo una esfera de mayores proporciones, luego la lanzó hacia una roca del tamaño de una carreta y la destruyó por completo.

Todas parecían sorprendidas excepto por Rukia que aún estaba con la misma expresión seria y parecí estar analizando algo. Se creó un silencio incómodo las otras estaban esperando a que Rukia hablara estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Rukia habló.

-Inoue creo que te equivocaste-dijo Rukia aún con la misma expresión.

-¿Q-qué?-preguntó Inoue confundida volteando a ver Natsumi y a Hinata, Natsumi tenía la cabeza baja mientras que Hinata mantenía una actitud indiferente.

-Ellas tienen el nivel...de un shinigami recién graduado-terminó diciendo Rukia con una cálida sonrisa.

Natsumi levantó la cabeza sorprendida mientras que Hinata seguía observando a Rukia indiferentemente, Inoue esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Chicas les tengo una propuesta-dijo Rukia-harán el último año en la academia y luego entrarán en mi escuadrón ¿qué les parece?-dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

Natsumi estaba que no cabía de la emoción, mientras Hinata mantenía una expresión serena. Hinata vio a Natsumi que estaba cómo ida y al ver que no diría nada respondió ella en su lugar.

-Está bien, aceptamos-dijo Hinata mirando a Natsumi que la observaba con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Inoue-chan es hora de irnos, nos están esperando-dijo Rukia dándose la vuelta con la intención de irse-chicas, nos veremos en tres días en la puerta de la academia-dicho esto se dispuso a marcharse.

-Nos vemos luego chicas-dijo Inoue despidiéndose con la mano y alcanzando a Rukia.


	4. Chapter 4

Tres días después

En las afueras de la academia se podía distinguir a muchas personas con el uniforme respectivo a ésta todos estaban ansiosos porque abrieran las puertas.

En una esquina estaban sentadas Hinata y Natsumi, Hinata tenía una expresión seria e indiferente, mientras que Natsumi tenía una sonrisa pensando en lo afortunada que había sido de entrar a la academia para así poder estar con Hinata, pues aunque hubieran sido pocos días y Hinata ni siquiera le había ofrecido una sonrisa, ella se había encariñado mucho con Hinata y sentía que quería conocerla más e incluso ser su amiga.

Casi todos estaban observando a Hinata y Natsumi porque éstas no tenían el uniforme de la academia, unos chicos se acercaron a ellas para molestarlas pensando que ellas se habían equivocado de lugar.

-Oigan ¿sabían que aquí sólo se permiten a las personas que vayan a ingresar en la academia?-preguntó uno de los chicos del grupo.

-S-si claro que lo s-sabíamos-respondió Natsumi con nerviosismo.

-Entonces ¿qué hacen unas simples almas comi ustedes aquí?-preguntó otro de los chicos del grupo.

-P-pues...-iba aresponder Natsumi pero en ese momento Hinata la interrumpió.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia-respondió Hinata aún con los ojos cerrados y recargada de la pared.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, enana? ¿acaso te crees superior a todos?-preguntó un tercero del grupo muy enojado por la forma tan confiada en que Hinata se les había dirigido.

-No, no me creo superior a todos, sólo a algunos-respondió Hinata abriendo los ojos y mirándolos con frialdad. Más de uno sintió escalosfríos al mirar a Hinata a los ojos, incluso los chicos que estaban molestándolas, pero éstos no lo demostraron en lugar de eso ocultaron sus nervios con fuertes carcajadas.

-JAJA, ¿Tú te crees superior a alguien, niña ciega?-decía el mismo chico entre carcajadas-pues déjame decirte que además de ser inferior a nosotros, eres ciega. Pero debo admitir que eres linda para ser una simple alma ciega-terminó diciendo con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara.

-¿Qué te hace creer que eres superior a mí?-preguntó Hinata ahora mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

-Pues que tuve la nota más alta en el examen de ingreso. ¿Sabes? has sido muy grosera, pero te perdonaré porque eres linda-dijo mientras intentaba poner su mano en la mejilla de Hinata, pero ésta lo detuvo a mitad de camino.

-¿Q-qué?-decía el chico mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, pues sentía como si su mano estuviera siendo aplastada.

-Primero, no te di permiso para que me tocaras, segundo no te pedí perdón en ningún momento y tercero, no soy ciega-dijo Hinata con una mirada tan fría que parecía hielo.

Todos la miraban sorprendidos y el chico tenía cada vez más una expresión de dolor en el rostro, unos segundos después sus compañeros reaccinaron, intentaron golpear a Hinata por detrás pero ésta sólo saltó dejándo en medio al chico que hasta hace unos mumento había estado agarrando, los otros dos chicos no podían parar el golpe así que el golpe le dio de lleno en la cara. El chico estaba todo ensangrantado y miraba a Hinata con furia, ésta sólo los miraba con una mirada de indiferencia. Ésta mirada enfureció más al chico pues estaba hiriendo de sobremanera su orgullo, así que sin más sólo corrió hacia Hinata con el puño en alto, Cuando estaba cerca de darle el golpe Hinata desapareció frente a sus ojos, el chico confundido la buscó con la vista, miró hacia la dereecha, hacia la izquierda pero nada, incluso miró hacia abajo y no la encontró sólo vio una sombra que cubría el sol, miró hacia arriba y ahí estaba Hinata con el puño dirigido a su cara. Contando la presión atmosférica, la fuerza de la gravedad y el hecho de que el puño estaba cargado de chakra, podemos deducir que el chico no estaría despierto a la hora de la bienvenida. Todos tenían los ojos como platos y sus barbillas tocaban el suelo. Los primeros en salir del shock fueron los compañeros del chico que cambiaron su cara de sorpresa por una de odio hacia Hinata, se dispusieron a atacar uno se acercó por la izquierda para distraerla mientras el otro la cogía por detrás, al parecer les funcionó porque tenía a Hinata prisionera. El chico que se acercaba por la izquierda se paró enfrente de ella y la golpeó en el estómago con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero ésta se desvaneció junto con Hinata que desaparecía en una nube de humo luego observó como todo se ponía cada vez más negro hasta que cayó inconciente. El otro chico intentó golpearla pero ésta sólo esquivó el golpe y le dio una patada.

Como todos habían estado pendientes de la pelea no se dieron cuenta que llegó una carroza, hasta que las personas que habían estado dentro de la carroza decidieron intervenir todos se sorprendieron al ver a la capitana de la décimo tercera división (escadrón número trece) Rukia Kuchiki, junto a su teniente Inoue Orihime, se sorpredieron más aún cuando vieron que se acercó a las dos ¨extrañas¨ (Hinata y Natsumi) y les entregó sus uniformes.

-Veo que se supieron defender solas-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Natsumi confundida.

-A que cuando la mayoría de las almas comunes pasan a ser elegidos para poder ingresar a la academia shinigami, se sienten superiores a los otros, y supuse que al ustedes no tener uniformes algunos se intentaría burlar de ustedes, pero veo que no tuvieron problemas -finalizó Rukia observando a los tres chicos inconcientes.

Inoue iba a decir algo pero justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas dando paso a los demás capitanes y al capitán comandante.

Los capitanes al ver a Rukia entre los estudiantes se sorprendieron, y el capitán de la novena división se acercó a ella para preguntarle que qué hacía allí pero al ver a los tres chicos inconcientes en el piso la pregunta cambió totalmente.

-Rukia ¿tú hiciste esto?-preguntó el capitán del noveno escuadrón.

-Hmp, no ¿qué te pasa, Ichigo? ¿acaso crees que sería capaz de hacer algo así?-preguntó Rukia enojada volteando a ver hacia otro lado.

-La verdad es que sí-murmuró Ichigo muy bajito pero no lo suficiente como para que Rukia no lo escuchara, ésta al escuchar lo dicho por Ichigo le mandó una mirada asesina. Ichigo al ver ésta mirada sintió un escalosfrío correr por todo su cuerpo-pero sino lo hiciste tú ¿quién lo hizo entonces?-preguntó Ichigo confundido.

-Lo hizo ella-dijo Rukia enfadada aún y señalando a Hinata.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-preguntó Ichigo mirando a las únicas que no llevaban puesto el uniforme.

-Ellas son las chicas de las que te hablé-dijo Rukia tomando una actitud más calmada- Son Hinata Hyuga y Natsumi Hotori-terminó Rukia.

-Ya veo, así que tú fuiste quien derribó a ese chico-dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a Hinata.

-Así es-agregó Hinata con una mirada de indiferencia. Ichigo al ver esa mirada se enojó mucho, porque la mayoría al ver a un capitán o hacen una reverencia o guardan algo de respeto al menos. Pero con esta chica era todo distinto.

-Oye, enana ¿cuántos años tienes?-le preguntó Ichigo a Hinata que mantenía la misma mirada.

-15 años-respondió Hinata secamente.

-No hablo de tu apariencia. Hablo de tu verdadera edad. Como yo que aunque aparento 25, en realidad tengo 115 años-dijo Ichigo con orgullo, puesto que era el capitán más joven.

-15 años-volvió a responder Hinata recargándose de la pared.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

-Sí-respondió Hinata secamente.

-¿Sabías que eras muy seca para tu edad? actúas como si tuvieras 50 años-le dijo Ichigo con ganas de molestarla.

-Pues si hubieras visto como terminó mi ¨vida¨, no estuvieras hablando así-respondió Hinata ya hartándose de la situación.

-Bueno eso no importa ahora, es mejor que vayamos junto a los demás capitanes que ya va a comenzar la ceremonia-intervino por primera vez el teniente de la novena división.

-Está bien, Chad. Vamos Rukia, Inoue-dijo comenzando a caminar junto a los demás capitanes.

-Chicas, nos vemos luego-dijo Rukia marchándose seguida de Inoue.

La ceremonia empezó y uno a uno se fueron presentando los capitanes.

-Soy la capitana de la 13ª división y perteneciente a una de las cuatro casas nobles, Rukia Kuchiki-dijo Rukia dando un paso al frente.

-Soy el capitán de la 12ª división Mayuri Kurotsuchi-dijo un hombre que vestía de manera muy llamativa.

-Soy el capitán del 11º escuadrón de combate cuerpo a cuerpo Zaraki Kenpachi-dijo un hombre alto de peinado de puntas.

-Soy el capitán del 10º escuadrón Toshiro Hitsugaya-se presentó un chica de apariencia de 18 años, su cabello de color blanco y ojos color turquesa. Llevaba su zanpakutô en la espalda. A la mayoría de las estudiantes se les iba salir la baba. Hinata al ver esto recordó el tiempo en que estaba en la academia y como todas las chicas tenían esa misma reacción al ver a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Soy el capitán de la novena división Ichigo Kurosaki-dijo Ichigo mostrando su lado serio.

-Soy el capitán de la octava división Shunsui Kyouraku-dijo un hombre de cabello marrón largo, éste vestía mucho más llamativamente que Mayuri Kurotsuchi, pues tenía sobre su haori una capa de color rosa.

-Saijin Kommamura, capitán de la séptima división-se presentó un hombre-perro. ¿Porqué digo hombre-perro? pues por el simple hecho de tenía cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de perro.

-Capitán de la sexta división y cabeza de una de las cuatro casas nobles, Byakuya Kuchiki-dijo un hombre de cabellera negra y con una bufanda sobre su haori.

-Capitán de la quinta división Hisagi Shūhei-dijo un hombre con un tatuaje del número 69 en la cara.

-Soy la capitana del escuadrón número 4 Isane Kotetsu-dijo una mujer de cabello color grisáceo.

-Kira Izuru, capitán del tercer escuadrón-este dio un paso al frente.

-Soy la capitana de la segunda división Soi Fong-dijo una pelinegra dando un paso al frente

-Soy el capitán del primer escuadrón y capitán comandante Ukitake Joshiro-dijo un peliblanco mientras todos le aplaudían.

-Les damos la bienvenida a la academia shinigami esperamos que den lo mejor de sí en estos años de preparación-dijeron todos al unísono (al parecer tantas horas de ensayo valieron la pena, aunque algunos no querían hacer eso tan ridículo según ellos, pero después de una amenaza de suspensión de su cargo quién no lo haría).

Quince minutos después todos se habían ido a ver en qué clase les había tocado excepto Hinata y Natsumi, que ya traían el uniforme puesto y esperaban a Rukia sentadas en una banca. Hinata estaba recostada hacia atrás mientras que Natsumi estaba sentada con las piernas juntas y con una postura firme, ellas dos raras veces hablaban no sólo por el hecho de que Hinata casi nunca le dirigía la palabra a Natsumi, sino porque disfrutaban del silencio y de la compañía que les hacía la otra, aunque Hinata no quisiera aceptarlo se estaba apegando mucho a Natsumi porque le recordaba mucho a su madre.

Unos minutos después llegó Rukia con algunos de los demás capitanes junto a sus tenientes. Éstos se sorprendieron al verlas en silencio, pues normalmente cuando a un alma del Rukongai le dan la noticia de que podrá entrar a la academia Shinigami se ponen a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Pero estaban sentadas y con expresión seria.

Se acercaron a ellas e Inoue las saludó.

-Hola, chicas-dijo Inoue sacándolas de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, hola Orihime-san-saludó Natsumi cortésmente.

-Hmp-sólo dijo Hinata (si, definitivamente tenemos a una nueva cubito de hielo)

Todos se quedaron observando a Hinata entre sorprendidos y molestos por cómo Hinata había respondido al saludo de Inoue.

-Oye, enana, ¿no te han dicho que debes respetar a tus mayores?-dijo Ichigo molesto.

-Pues la verdad es que sí-respondió Hinata.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado, Hinata, Natsumi les presento a Ukitake Joshiro, capitán comandante del Gotei 13-dijo Rukia señalándoles a Ukitake.

-Con que éstas son las chicas de las que me hablaste, un gusto en conocerlas-dijo mientras de la nada sacaba un dulce y se lo pasaba a Hinata, ésta sólo lo miró con una mirada gélida y tomó el dulce de mala gana.

-Ya veo que encontraste a alguien más para darle tus dulces-decía el capitán de la 10ª división.

-No te pongas celoso, Toshiro-kun. No te he olvidado, mira-dijo mientras de la nada sacaba una funda llena de dulces y se los ponía en las manos-como disculpa enviaré una carreta llena de dulces-erminó diciendo Ukitake.

-No, gracias-dijo Toshiro con una expresión molesta-ahora ¿quiénes son ellas y por qué no están junto a los demás estudiantes viendo en qué aula les tocó?-preguntó Toshiro ocultando la curiosidad que tenía.

-Es cierto, no estabas cuando Rukia nos habló de ellas-dijo Inoue con cara de haber descubierto américa-pues ellas son Hinata Hyuga y Natsumi Hotori. Y no están con los demás estudiantes porque ellas van al sexto curso-finalizó Inoue.

-No sabía que existieran almas ciegas aquí-decía acercándose el capitán del 11º escuadrón dirigiéndose a Hinata.

-Rayos, ¿por qué todos piensan que estoy ciega?-preguntó Hinata más a sí misma que a los otros.

-¿No lo eres?-preguntó Ukitake confundido, porque el también lo pensó pero prefifrió no decir nada.

-No, no lo soy. Es el color natural de mis ojos, todos los Hyuga los tienen de ese color-dijo Hinata alzando un poco la voz.

-¿Y por qué los tienen de ese color? no es que sea de mi incumbencia pero no son muy comúnes-preguntó Ichigo dándole a Hinata la oportunidad de responder o no.

-Tienes razón no es de tu incumbecia, pero te lo diré. Tenemos los ojos de éste color porque nos permite usar nuestro dojutsu con más facilidad-decía Hinata con una mirada indiferente hacia Ichigo.

-¿Dojutsu?-preguntaron todos confundidos.

-Sí, esto-dijo Hinata mientras hacía unos sellos y pronunciaba la palabra: ¨BYAKUGAN¨. Todos se intimidaron al ver esos ojos que parecían poder ver incluso el alma de una persona viva.

-¿Y qué es eso?-preguntó Ichigo ocultando su miedo.

-El dojutsu, es una técnica ocular que sólo puede ser usada por los miembros nacidos en un clan específico. En menos palabras es hereditario. Gracias a este dojutsu Podemos detectar cualquier cosa alrededor nuestro dentro de un radio de más de 1000 m, mientras mayor es la habilidad del usuario con el Byakugan, mayor radio posee. Este dōjutsu también presenta visión telescópica, es decir la capacidad que tiene un usuario de enfocarse en una zona en específica dentro campo visual según el requerimiento del momento en que se utilice-respondió Hinata mientras desactivaba su Byakugan y sus ojos volvían a su estado normal.

-Wow, es sorprendente-dijo Rukia asombrada.

-Bueno eso no importa ahora ¿qué querían?-preguntó Hinata.

-Ah, sí. Tomen, éstos son sus horarios y su clase es la 6-5 (sexto E)-respondió Inoue dándoles unos papeles.

Luego de esto Hinata y Natsumi se dirigieron a sus clases, los capitanes observaron cómo se iban alejando hasta que entraron por una puerta.

-Wow, eso si fue raro-dijo Ichigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Rukia confundida.

-¿No viste sus ojos? se le salieron las venas-respondió Ichigo exaltado.

-Eso no es lo importante-dijo Ukitake mientras todos lo miraban-lo que quiero decir es que es extraño, nunca había visto a un humano con tal habilidad y según lo que ella dice hay un clan entero con esa habilidad-finalizó Ukitake muy pensativo.

-Ukitake-sama tiene razón-dijo Soi Fong apoyando a Ukitake.

-¿No se sabe más de ella?-preguntó Byakuya con un semblante serio.

-Yo no sé nada, pero, Inoue ¿tú sabes? porque recuerdo que tú fuiste que la encontraste-le preguntó Rukia a Inoue.

-Lo único que recuerdo es:

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Dónde vivías? digo cuando estabas viva-dijo Inoue bajando la cabeza tímidamente._

_-En Konoha y todo lo que sé de pelea lo aprendí entrenando con Kurenai-sensei y mi equipo, si ahí era dónde querías llegar-respondió Hinata con fastidio pero sin levantar la voz._

_-¿Equipo? ¿Sensei?-preguntó Inoue confundida._

_-Sí, así es, yo era una Kunoichi, pero eso es cosa del pasado-respondió Hinata._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Kunoichi? ¿Konoha?-preguntó Ichigo más confundido aún.

-Si, eso fue lo que dijo. Pero la verdad es que no entendí nada-dijo Inoue mientras que todos la miraban con una gatita en sus sienes.

-Bueno Inoue no te esfuerces-dijo Rukia-¨es mejor que no piense porque sino se le quemarán los fusibles¨-pensó.

-Bueno, tenemos que investigar más a fondo este asunto-dijo Ukitake-Inoue si puedes, por favor haz contacto con Ishida Uryu, y dile que busque información acerca de algún sitio llamado Konoha-ordenó a Inoue, para luego dirigirse a Rukia-Rukia busca acerca del término ¨Kunoichi¨-le ordenó a Rukia.

-Sí-asintieron ambas y se fueron a hacer sus respectivas tareas.

-Ichigo te tengo una misión especial-dijo Ukitake nuevamente-busca a más personas en el Rukongai con los ojos del color de los de Hinata, o con habilidades parecidas-finalizó.

-¿¡Q-que!? pero el Rukongai es inmenso-dijo Ichigo muy exaltado-me tomará meses, incluso años poder encontrarlos-finalizó.

-Lo sé por eso te la dejo a ti-dijo Ukitake alejándose con una sonrisa junto a los demás capitanes y dejando a Ichigo con cara de asombro ante tal tarea.

continuará...


	5. Primer día en la academia Shinigami

Hinata y Natsumi estaban buscando su salón de clases y lo encontraron en la tercera planta, cuando llegaron encontraron la puerta abierta y no había profesor, ellas entraron y se sentaron en una carpeta (las carpetas tenían cupo para dos personas) vacía al fondo del aula y al lado de la ventana, Hinata se sentó primero al lado de la ventana y Natsumi la siguió. Los demás estudiantes las estuvieron viendo cual si fueran bichos raros. Hinata era totalmente indiferente a esto todo el rato estuvo con los ojos cerrados, no quería que le volvieran a preguntar si era ciega estaba harta de eso aunque no lo demostrara. Ella nunca se imaginó a sí misma comportándose así pero como dicen las personas cambian después de la muerte y ella no podía ser la excepción depués de todo su muerte no fue muy feliz que digamos, morir solo y abandonado, sentir que aquellos en los que siempre confiaste y a los que les diste tus sentimientos te abandonaron, definitivamente no era satisfactorio.¨Te acompañaré hasta la muerte¨, ¨nunca te abandonaré¨, ¨eres mi amigo¨, definitivamente esas palabras al final demostraron que no valían nada más que para hacer a una persona débil. Su nueva meta: ser la más fuerte. No importa si para eso debe dejar los estúpidos sentimientos que sólo hacen a una persona más débil, no se dejaría pisotear por nadie nunca más. Éstos entre otros pensamientos eran los que rondaban en la cabeza de Hinata y hubiera seguido así no ser interrumpida por un grupo de estudiantes.

-¿Ustedes saben que los cursos de primero están abajo?-preguntó una chica de voz chillona que estaba parada frente a su carpeta. Ésta tenía cabello color azabache con mechones rubios y ojos color azul verdoso, defitivamente una mala combinación, estaba seguida de cuatro chicas más.

-Si-respondió Natsumi

-Entonces ¿por qué no están allá?-preguntó la chica nuevamente con un tono muy altanero.

-Por..-iba a responder Natsumi pero Hinata la interrumpió.

-Eso no te incumbe-interrumpió Hinata con un poco de fastidio en su voz , y aún con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. En realidad odiaba a la gente que se comportaba así, como si el mundo girara alrededor de ellos.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas?, enana-preguntó la chica con indignación.

-Con una estúpida niña creída, ¿por qué?-respondió Hinata con arrogancia y con los ojos cerrados.

La chica iba a responder pero en ese momento llegó el profesor.

-Buenos días chicos-saludó el profesor.

-Buenos días-respondieron al unísono.

La chica que estaba molestando a Hinata cuando vio que llegó el profesor primero puso una cara de disgusto pero después de pensarlo la cambió por una de malicia, en ese momento levantó su mano y dijo:

-Profesor, ¿no se supone que los de nuevo ingreso deben ir a los cursos de primero?-preguntó la chica.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué la pregunta?-respondió el profesor.

-Bueno, porque por aquí tenemos a unas chicas de nuevo ingreso-respondió la chica señalando a Hinata y a Natsumi.

-Chicas, es cierto. Deberé pedirles que por favor vayan a sus aulas correspondientes-les ordenó el profesor a Hinata y a Natsumi.

-Profesor lo que sucede es que nosotras estamos en esta clase-respondió Natsumi tranquilamente.

-Pero son de nuevo ingreso ¿no?-preguntó la chica altaneramente.

-Sí, pero nos transfirieron a este curso por órdenes de la capitana Rukia Kuchiki-respondió Natsumi amblemente.

-Ya veo-dijo el profesor caminando hacia su mesa y sacando unos papeles-díganme sus apellidos por favor-pidió el profesor.

-Mi apellido es Hotori-dijo Natsumi.

-Sí, aquí está-dijo el profesor checando la lista-¿y la otra chica?-preguntó refiriéndose a Hinata.

-Hyuga-respondió secamente y recostando su cabeza en la carpeta.

-Sí, también está aquí-dijo el profesor dándoles una sonrisa. Hinata al ver este gesto inmediatamente recordó a Iruka-sensei-chicas por favor pasen al frente y preséntense formalmente-parecía más una orden que una petición.

Ambas pasaron al frente, primero Natsumi porque estaba del la más cercano y luego Hinata.

-Hola. Me llamo Natsumi Hotori, tengo 100 años. Espero llevarme bien con todos-dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga, tengo 15 años-dijo Hinata secamente y abriendo sus preciosos ojos perlas por primera vez. La mayoría de los chicos quedaron hechizados al ver sus hermosos ojos y más de uno dio un suspiro. La chica que estaba molestando a Hinata en un principio la veía con rabia porque se suponía que ella era la chica a la que todos querían y tener competencia en realidad no era nada bueno.

-¿Tienen algunas preguntas para las nuevas?-preguntó el profesor.

-Sí, yo-dijo la chica fastidiosa comoya la estaba denominando Hinata-¿Qué hace una ciega aquí?-preguntó.

-No soy ciega, pero en el caso de serlo eso no sería de tu incumbencia-respondió Hinata mirándola fríamente.

-Uuuy-dijeron todos al unísono y comenzaron a murmurar. El profesor al ver que la situación se salía de control decidió intervenir.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-preguntó.

-Yo tengo una pregunta-dijo un chico de cabello color blanco-Hinata-chan ¿tienes novio?-preguntó el chico.

-No-respondió ella, a lo que muchos chicos se pusieron felices.

-Yo tengo otra pregunta-dijo una chica-¿hace cuánto que llegaste? osea que ¿hace cuánto moriste?-preguntó.

-Hace tres días-respondió Hinata-profesor ¿ya nos podemos sentar? es que queremos comenzar la clase-mintió Hinata porque lo que en realidad quería era sentarse y que la dejaran en paz.

-Claro-dijo eel profesor dándoles paso.

La clase era sobre Kidou, Hinata estuvo pendiente todo el tiempo a la clase porque era algo nuevo y tenía la sospecha de que le sería muy útil en el futuro. Cuando la clase terminá Hinata y Natsumi se disponían a salir del salón pero la misma chica de antes y su grupo las fueron a molestar.

-Oye, enana-dijo la chica acercándose-sólo vengo para decirte que no te comienzes a creer la gran cosa sólo porque la capitana Kuchiki pidió que te transfirieran acá-dijo la chica altaneramente.

-¿Eso es todo? vámonos Natsumi-dijo Hinata ignorando a la chica y haciendo un intento de irse pero la chica la detuvo denuevo.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? fíjate que soy Umiko Yamada, la mejor estudiante y la chica más bonita de ésta clase-dijo la chica.

-En primera nunca dije que quería saber tu nombre, y en segunda el hecho de que seas la mejor tampoco me importa después de todo eso no sera por mucho-dijo Hinata fríamente y alejándose del lugar seguida de Natsumi.

Hinata y Natsumi salieron del edificio y fuera estaban todos los chicos que estaban en la puerta para la bienvenida cuando salieron los chicos a los que Hinata había golpeado se les acercaron.

-Ahora me pagarás o que me hiciste esta mañana-dijo el chico abalanzándose inmediatamente a Hinata. Hinata estaba esperándolo con la mirada más indiferente que tenía pero una voz detuvo al chico.

-Ya basta. ¿Acaso no te es suficiente con la paliza que te dio esta mañana?-preguntó una chica burlonamente.

-No te metas esto es entre yo y ella-dijo el chico mirando a Hinata con rabia.

-En realidad eres un inculto, se supone que el burro se menciona último y obviamente aquí el único burro eres tú-dijo la chica aún burlándose de él.

El chico ahora miraba con rabia a la chica y al grupo de chicos que se formaban alrededor, entonces decidió mejor dejarlo para otro día.

-Esto lo dejaremos para otro momento pero tengan en uenta que las estaré vigilando-dicho esto el chico se marchó del lugar.

La chica se acercó a Hinata y Natsumi estaba sola porque aún no había conocido a nadie en la academia. Ella conocía a Hinata y Natsumi porque había estado observando cómo Hinata golpeaba a ese chico. Al principio se preocupó por ella pero después de ver que Hinata les daba una sonrisa cambió esa cara por una de satisfacción y admiración hacia Hinata.

-Hola chicas-dijo la muchacha.

-Hola-respondió Natsumi con una sonrisa.

-Hmp, hola-dijo Hinata secamente.

-Me llamo Akira Sanjo, y en realidad la admiro mucho Hyuga-san-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?-preguntó Hinata.

-Pues lo oí cuando estaba hablando con los capitanes-respondió Akira.

-¿Por qué me tratas con tanto respeto? la verdad es que no recuerdo haber hecho nada por ti-preguntó Hinata.

-Bueno eso es cierto. Pero el hecho de que haya vencido a los que sacaron las notas más altas creo que se merece todo el respeto posible.

-Si tú lo dices, pero por favor llámame por mi nombre-dijo Hinata con voz seria.

-Está bien Hinata-san-asintió Akira-¿qué van a hacer ahora?-preguntó.

-No lo sé-respondió Natsumi-yo estaba siguiendo a Hinata-chan-agregó.

-Estábamos buscando un sitio apartado-respondió Hinata.

-Yo sé de uno, pero no sé si les vaya a gustar porque está en medio del bosque-dijo Akira.

-Ahí será perfecto-dijo Hinata esbozando una pequeñísima sonrisa que más parecía ser una mueca-llévanos ahí-agregó.

-Está bien, síganme-dijo la chica comenzando a caminar.

Caminaron un largo tramo hasta que llegaron a el lugar. Era una claro que estaba cerca de un lago rodeado de varias rocas, en realidad era hermoso a los ojos de Natsumi y Akira, pero a los ojos de Hinata era el lugar perfecto para entrenar.

-Me gusta el lugar-dijo Hinata. Luego comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y acercarse al agua.

-Hinata-san creo que no debería mojarse ahora, además sólo queda una hora de receso y no creo que ese tiempo le sea suficiente para secarse-advirtió Akira con cara de preocupación.

-Creo que Akira-san tiene razón-dijo Natsumi con la misma cara.

Hinata sólo ignoró sus advertencias y acumuló chakra en sus pies y caminó en la superficie del lago y se paró en el centro del lago para luego empezar a hacer calentamiento controlando el agua con el chakra luego comenzó a hacer movimientos que parecían de bailarina de ballet. En ese momento parecía un ángel solitario. Cuándo terminó salió del lago totalmente seca las chicas sólo la miraban sorpredidas por tal hazaña. El simple hecho de caminar en el agua ya era increíble, pero que pudiera hacer esos movimientos como si estuviera en tierra y controlando el agua era aún más asombroso. Cuando vieron que Hinata salió del lago se le acercaron rápidamente.

-Wow. Hinata-san, eso fue increíble ¿cómo lo hizo?-preguntó Akira.

-¿Cómo hice qué? ¿caminar sobre el agua o controlar el agua?-respondió Hinata con más preguntas.

-Bueno ambas-respondió Akira con la mano en la nuca.

-Caminé sobre el agua mandando constantemente chakra a mis pies y controlé el agua controlando el flujo del chakra que salía por mis manos. Además se me hizo más fácil por la naturaleza de mi chakra es tipo agua-dijo Hinata seriamente.

-¿Qué es el chakra?-preguntó Natsumi.

-El chakra es como un tipo de energía que corre por el cuerpo. Hay un sistema de chakra al igual que hay un sistema circulatorio.a la vez este sistema de chakra tiene cientos de punto de chakra si te cierran uno no podrías usar chakra en esa área. Son tan pequeños que son imposibles de ver para el ojo humano-respondió Hinata.

-Ya veo, entonces el chakra es casi como el reiatsu-dijo akira-y ¿el chakra tiene otros usos?-preguntó.

-Claro que sí. Es esencial para poder usar los jutsus-respondió Hinata.

-Y ¿qué son los jutsus?-preguntó Natsumi.

-Les responderé luego, es hora de entrar a clase-dijo Hinata-vámonos-ordenó.

-Sí-respondieron al unísono.

Iban caminando en silencio cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio se dispusieron a despedirse.

-Chicas ¿en qué clase están?-preguntó Natsumi.

-En la 6-5-respondió Natsumi.

-¿Qué? ¿están en último curso? ¿cómo?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Es una larga historia que luego te contaremos-respondió Natsumi viendo a Hinata.

Luego de esto se fueron cada una a sus aulas correspondientes.

La siguiente clase de Hinata era sobre Zanpakutôs, ya que ese era el último año se suponía que debían despertar sus zanpakutôs por eso esa clase era muy importante. Aunque Hinata nunca había visto una zanpakutô desenfundada tenía un presentimiento de que eran muy poderosas, ya sentía la necesidad de tener la suya.

Cómo la clase era interesante, obviamente se fue volando las demás clases también fueron interesantes. En realidad todas las clases se le hacían interesantes porque eran cosas nuevas y le servirían para volverse más fuerte.

Cuando se terminaron las clases Hinata salió acompañada de Natsumi a la salida del edificio vieron a Akira esperándolas, cuando las vio salir se acercó a ellas.

-Hola de nuevo-saludó Akira.

-Hola-saludó Natsumi con una sonrisa.

-Hmp-sólo dijo Hinata.

-¿Ya escogieron sus dormitorios?-preguntó Akira.

-¿Escogerlos? ¿no se supone que los asignarían?-preguntó Natsumi confundida.

-Se suponía, pero luego decidieron que mejor los alumnos los escogieran, sólo que tenían que ser de tres personas-respondió Akira.

-Ya veo. Pero para esta hora creo que ya todos los dormitorios deben estar ocupados-dijo Natsumi.

-Bueno en mi dormitorio sólo estoy yo. Si quieren pueden quedarse conmigo-dijo Akira alegremente.

-Por mi está bien. ¿Tú que dices Hinata-chan?-preguntó Natsumi mirando a Hinata.

-Hmp, lo que sea-respondió Hinata.

-Está bien, nos iremos a tu habitación-dijo Natsumi.

Akira las dirigió hacia su habitación cuando llegaron abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar. Efectivamente la habitación era para tres personas. Tenía tres camas, tres escritorios, tres armarios y lamentablemente sólo tenía un baño.

Luego de ver la habitación fueron de nuevo al bosque. Inmediatamente llegaron al bosque Hinata se sentó en una roca grande mientras que Natsumi y Akira se sentaban enfrente de ella inmediatamente Akira empezó a preguntar.

-¿Cómo es que están en último año si son de nuevo ingreso?-preguntó.

-Lo que pasó fue que la teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón iba a ser atacada pero Hinata intervino. Luego de eso la teniente le hizo una prueba y yo pedí hacerla también ella dijo que teníamos el nivel de un estudiante de cuarto año en la academia, pero luego llegó la capitana de su división y pidió ver la prueba de nuevo, luego de hacer nuestra segunda prueba la capitana dijo que teníamos el nivel de uno de último año. Ella nos hizo una propuesta de hacer el último año y luego entrar en su escuadrón, y aquí estamos-respondió Natsumi.

-Ya veo. Por eso estaban hablando con los capitanes-dedujo Akira.

-Sí, exactamente-agregó Natsumi con una sonrisa-Hinata-chan, te tengo una pregunta-dijo viendo a Hinata que estaba con la mirada perdida en el lago.

-Hmp, ¿qué?-dijo volteando a ver a Natsumi.

-¿Qué son los jutsus?-preguntó nuevamente Natsumi.

-el jutsu es una técnica ninja que un ser humano ordinario difícilmente puede imitar naturalmente. Los jutsu dependen en algunas ocasiones de la manipulación del chakra normalmente por varios métodos siendo el más común se realizan los sellos de mano

-Ya veo, ¿Me podrías hacer uno?-preguntó Akira.

-Hmp, está bien-respondió Hinata haciendo unos sellos para luego decir-_**Byakugan**_-luego de esto las venas en sus ojos se hicieron más visibles. Akira se sorprendió y se intimidó a la vez con sólo ver sus ojos, luego una duda le llegó a la cabeza.

-¿Y sólo puedes hacer eso?-preguntó Akira confundida.

-No-respondió Hinata secamente-puedo hacer más cosas con el Byakugan como por ejemplo los usuarios del Byakugan: podemos detectar cualquier cosa alrededor nuestro dentro de un radio de más de 1000 m, mientras mayor es la habilidad del usuario con el Byakugan, mayor radio posee. Este dōjutsu también presenta visión telescópica, es decir la capacidad que tiene un usuario de enfocarse en una zona en específica dentro campo visual según el requerimiento del momento en que se utilice-respondió Hinata.

-Entonces puedes ver incluso detrás de tu nuca ¿cierto?-preguntó Akira.

-Sí-respondió Hinata cortante.

-¿Podrías enseñarme cómo usar el Byakugan?-preguntó Akira.

-No-respondió cortante.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó nuevamente Akira.

-Porque es hereditario, sólo los Hyuga pueden usarlo-respondió Hinata.

-¿Puedes hacer algo más aparte del Byakugan?-preguntó Natsumi por primera vez en mucho rato.

-Si, puedo hacer jutsus tipo agua-respondió Hinata.

-¿Tipo agua? o sea que ¿hay varios tipos?-preguntó confundida Akira.

-Sí pero son términos que no podrías entender y ya me estoy hartando, así que dejemos esto hasta aquí-respondió Hinata con un tono de fastidio.

Luego de esto se formó un silencio un poco incómodo hasta que Natsumi lo rompió cambiando drásticamente el tema.

-¿Dónde podemos cenar? porque ya es de noche-preguntó.

-Ah, sí. En el comedor, vengan, síganme-respondió

Luego de cenar se fueron a su habitación e inmediatamente se durmieron.


	6. Reacciones

En Konoha

Por supuesto la reacción de la muerte de la heredera de la rama principal del clan Hyuga no se hizo esperar, todos fueron a su sepelio que fue al amanecer del día siguiente, mucha gente asistió al sepelio, pero eso no garantizaba que fueran para despedirse de Hinata, la mayoría estaba ahí por puro compromiso, haciendo caso omiso de éstas personas se podían ver muchas con cara de gran aflicción, cómo las de sus compañeros de equipo o su sensei Kurenai que estaban llorando por la pérdida de una amiga, hermana, hija (en el caso de Kurenai) y se culpaban por no haber estado con ella en sus últimos momentos nada podría borrar el vacío que sentían.

Naruto, que había salido con Sakura del hospital, se sorprendió al ver tanta conmoción y decidió preguntar al equipo número 8 que era el más cercano. Halando a Sakura fue a hablar con ellos.

-Oye, Kiba ¿qué pasa aquí?-preguntó extrañado al ver la cara de Kiba que tenía lágrimas. Naruto vio por sus alrededores y se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo o alguien-¿dónde está Hinata-chan?

Kiba sintió que la sangre le hervía ¿Podía ser posible que el no hubiese escuchado nada de la muerte de Hinata? ¿Podía ser posible que ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella lo protegió a cambio de su vida?

-Es tu culpa-dijo Kiba en voz baja y dolida pero Naruto no entendió-es tu culpa. Ella no debía irse, se suponía que seríamos el mejor equipo de rastreo. Es tu culpa que se haya ido-continuó Kiba mientras lo tomaba del cuello- Tú y todas tus patrañas de proteger a tus amigos, tú y tu estúpido sueño de ser Hokage, tú y tu estúpida fascinación por Sakura, fueron los culpables que ella ya no esté aquí, ella se debió a ver sentido muy sola, debí protegerla, se lo prometí y le falle al dejar que se fuera sola-dijo Kiba en medio de las lágrimas y soltando un poco del agarre pero no dejándolo libre.

Naruto estaba más confuso cada vez, ¿dónde estaba Hinata? ¿por qué Kiba estaba así?.

-Kiba no sé de qué hablas ¿dónde está Hinata-chan?-preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Naruto, Hinata está muerta-informó Shino fríamente pero se podía notar un tono de amargura y tristeza en su voz.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Cuándo?-preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-Ayer, sino hubieses estado tan pendiente de ella te hubieses dado cuenta de que estaba muriendo sola-respondió Kiba señalando a Sakura que estaba intentando confortar a Naruto-la dejaste sola, después de lo que hizo por ti, después de que te amó toda su vida-continuó Kiba fundiéndose en lágrimas nuevamente.

-Kiba, yo creo que Hinata-san escogió dar su vida por la de Naruto. Y creo que debes respetar su deseo de morir por su persona amada, Naruto no tuvo la culpa de que ella diera su vida, fue decisión de ella-dijo Sakura intentando calmar a Kiba ya que Naruto estaba demasiado sorprendido y dolido.

-Tú no sabes nada Haruno, tú no conocías a Hinata como yo, sé que se sintió muy sola y dolida por haber estado sola en su último momento. Si, es cierto, tal vez ella escogió dar su vida por la de él, si, es cierto que no es su culpa, pero él debió haber estado a su lado cuando ella más lo necesitaba-alegó Kiba con amargura

-Yo, lo siento Kiba pero no podía dejar sola a Sakura, ella es mi amiga también, debes entender-dijo Naruto con tristeza.

-¿Y Hinata no lo era? eso era lo que decías-gritó Kiba-lárgate no tienes derecho de estar aquí-gritó y alejándose dejando a un Naruto confundido y destrozado.

Había pasado una semana y Naruto aún no se recuperaba del shock. Naruto estaba en su departamento pensando en todo lo que había pasado cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta. No tenía ganas de abrirla pero los golpes eran tan insoportables que decidió abrir la puerta.

-Naruto nos llama la Hokage-dijo la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

-No tengo ganas Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto desanimado.

-Naruto, ya basta. Llevas así una semana. No haces misiones, no sales. Naruto la vida continúa-le dijo Sakura.

-Naruto, Haruno tiene razón-dijo Kiba de la nada-perdóname si lo que te dije te hizo sentir así que quizás lo que te dije te hizo sentir así, estaba muy dolido y no fue tu culpa que ella muriera. Pero Hinata hubiera querido que consiguieras tu sueño. Ella te admiraba porque no te rendías, así que haz honor a su memoria y prepárate para ver a la Hokage-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Kiba. Y lamento no haber estado con Hinata en sus últimos momento-dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Yo tampoco estuve con ella, así que no te puedo dar la responsabilidad de algo que yo tampoco hice. Es hora de irnos date pri…-decía Kiba pero antes de que pudiese terminar Naruto estaba vestido y con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, VÁMONOS-gritó Naruto saliendo corriendo de la casa con Sakura y Kiba detrás.

Oficina de la Hokage

Naruto abrió la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage y vio a los 9 novatos (a excepción de Hinata y Sauke) y al equipo Gai. Todos estaban frente a la Hokage esperando a que hablara.

-Bueno ya que están todos aquí. La razón por la que los llamé hoy es para asignarles la misión de traer a Sasuke Uchiha de regreso-dijo Tsunade viendo a Naruto que tenía una expresión de shock y de determinación.

-¿En serio, baa-chan? ¿Nos vas a dejar a ir a buscar al teme?-preguntó Naruto no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas así-dijo Tsunade mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara-y sí es cierto. Según un reporte ANBU hemos localizado el escondite de Akatsuki. El líder de esta misión será Shikamaru. Deben partir en una hora y media. Pueden retirarse-dijo Tsunade volviendo su vista a los papeles que tenía en mano.

-Hai-dijeron todos al unísono saliendo de la oficina.

Naruto entró a su departamento con varios pensamientos en la cabeza y comenzó a preparar su mochila para la misión.

-_Por fin seré capaz de traer al teme de vuelta. De hoy en adelante no dejaré a mis amigos atrás, los protegeré de ahora en adelante para no fallarles como le fallé a Hinata. Es cierto que Kiba dijo que no fue mi culpa pero al debí acompañarla y no estar todo el tiempo con Sakura-chan, aunque ame a Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan era mi amiga y una de las pocas personas que siempre me han apoyado. Juro por la memoria de Hinata que nunca más dejaré a mis amigos atrás-_con esto salió de su departamento en dirección a las puertas de Konoha dónde empezaría una de las misiones más importantes en toda su vida Shinobi.


	7. La muerte de otro amigo

Hola lamento la tardanza

No me mateeeen¡

Es que la escuela me tenía muuuuuuuuuy ocupada

Buena sin más excusas el capítulo

_**DISCLAIMER**_

La serie Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

El viaje al nuevo escondite de Akatsuki fue muy silencio porque todos tenían muchas cosas en mente pero sólo una era compartida por todos, el recuerdo de Hinata, así es después de todo Hinata había dejado una huella imborrable en el rookie nine y el equipo Gai. Ella fue un ejemplo de la voluntad de fuego y su sacrificio quedará presente en la mente de todos pero en especial en la de Naruto.

Lo que ellos no sabían que todo era un plan para debilitar a Konoha y poder destruirla.

Ya estaban en la entrada de la guarida de Akatsuki, todos tenían determinación en el rostro, no se mostraba ni un solo rastro de miedo, entraron en la cueva pero se extrañaron al ver que estaba vacía.

-Neji escanea el área busca rastros de personas en la guarida-ordenó Shikamaru.

-Sí-dijo Neji y activó su Byakugan, se extrañó al ver que sólo había una persona y un gran contenedor de chacra en toda la guarida- esto es extraño sólo hay una persona y un gran contenedor de chacra.

-¡Rayos! Me temía esto-dijo Shikamaru con un poco de frustración en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?-preguntó Ino.

-Esto es una trampa para que dejáramos Konoha y ellos poder atacar-respondió Shikamaru comenzando a maquinar un plan-esto es lo que haremos…-inició Shikamaru señalándole a todos para que se acercaran.

Luego de un momento de deliberación todos se separaron y Shikamaru dijo:

-Bueno es hora de irnos a Kono…-pero alguien lo detuvo

-No lo creo Nara-dijo la persona que estaba en la guarida. Todos se voltearon para ver que era Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun-susurró Sakura.

-Teme hemos venido para regresarte a casa- dijo Naruto.

-Yo no volveré al lugar dónde están los asesinos de mi clan-dijo Sasuke.

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke-kun? ¿No que Itachi era…-decía Sakura pero fue interrumpida.

-Itachi fue manipulado por los ancianos y Danzou-replicó Sasuke.

-¿Quién te dijo eso Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto.

-No te importa-respondió Sasuke.

-Sasuke por favor vuelve con nosotros no quiero hacer esto por la fuerza-advirtió Naruto.

-Si me quieres llevar de regreso tendrás que matarme-respondió Sasuke.

-Sasuke si te quedas aquí morirás, no quiero que otro amigo mío muera por mi culpa-dijo Naruto con tono melancólico lo que evocó en todos, el recuerdo de Hinata y una mirada de determinación.

-¨Aquí falta alguien pero ¿quién?¨-pensó Sasuke mirando a su alrededor y luego se dio cuenta de quién faltaba.

-¿Dónde está la Hyuga? ¿O es que acaso tu debilidad ha sido tan grande que ya dejaste morir a alguien?-preguntó Sasuke haciendo a Naruto sentirse mal.

-Si, Sasuke tienes razón, fui lo suficientemente débil como para dejar que Hinata muriese protegiéndome, fue mi culpa aunque todos digan que no lo es y que fue su decisión morir por mi, pero todavía duele sabiendo que pude hacer algo y no hice nada, es por eso que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te conviertes en un monstruo, Sasuke-teme, por favor vuelve con nosotros a Konoha-dijo con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa.

-Naruto en Konoha no queda nada para mí, sólo aquellos que asesinaron a mi clan, no puedo volver-dijo serio

-Sasuke, ¿es que no entiendes que la venganza sólo te traerá más dolor? ¿Dejarás que Madara destruya lo que tu hermano murió protegiendo?-preguntó Shikamaru intentando hacer que Sasuke entre en razón.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo ante esas palabras y el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Itachi al morir le dijo que lo único que Itachi deseaba era el bienestar de Konoha y su felicidad (la de Sasuke), luego de mucho pensar Sasuke tomó una decisión.

-Está bien, pero primero debemos destruir el contenedor de chacra, Madara no podrá hacer nada sin él-dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando caminar seguido de Naruto, Sakura y Kiba, los demás habían regresado a Konoha para poder ayudar en la batalla.

Iban de camino al cuarto dónde estaba el contenedor de chacra pero una voz los detuvo.

-Sabía que no podía dejarte sólo con el Kyubi, terminaría poniéndote en mi contra, bueno no que da de otra sólo tengo que acabar con todos-dijo preparándose para atacar pero Sasuke se interpuso bloqueando el ataque.

-Adelántense yo lo detengo-dijo Sasuke.

-Pero Sasuke, es más fuerte que tú-dijo Sakura preocupada.

-No importa para mi ya no queda nada que me ate a este mundo, al menos moriré igual que mi hermano y de paso me llevo a este bastardo conmigo-dijo Sasuke atacando a Madara.

Naruto, Sakura y Kiba llegaron al cuarto del contenedor, cada uno se colocó en un sitio separado cerca del contenedor cuando Naruto contó hasta tres todos atacaron el contenedor y éste se rompió, de un momento a otro la cueva empezó a derrumbarse y ellos se dirigieron al lugar de la pelea de Sasuke sólo para ver que éste había derrotado a Madara pero estaba muy malherido.

-!SASUKE-TEME¡-gritó Naruto corriendo hacia donde estaba tirado Sasuke-vamos esto se está derrumbando-dijo recogiéndolo.

-No Naruto, yo no iré con ustedes, ya te dije que para mi ya no queda nada-dijo Sasuke soltándose de Naruto.

-Pero Sasuke y ¿qué hay sobre lo de reconstruir tú clan?-preguntó Sakura.

-No puedo dejar que más personas nazcan con la maldición del Sharingan-dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke, si ves a Hinata dile que me perdone por no estar a su lado y que siempre estará en nuestros corazones-dijo Kiba.

-No creo que el cielo tenga lugar para un pecador como yo-dijo Sasuke dándose vuelta y adentrándose en la cueva.

-Adiós, Sasuke-susurró Naruto saliendo de la cueva.

* * *

En el Seireitei

Hinata estaba sentada sola en un claro del bosque pensando en lo que había pasado últimamente y se dio cuenta de que su actitud hacia los demás no tenía explicación, es cierto que estaba triste por lo que pasó con Naruto pero no tenía que desquitarse con los demás, además de que ella hizo ese sacrificio voluntariamente, de corazón, ella amó tanto a Naruto que dio su vida por él, por lo que no se tenía que comportar así, pero lo cierto es que no cometería el mismo error que cometió en vida no se dejaría pisotear por nadie.

Hinata seguía pensando pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

-Hinata-chan ¿qué haces?-preguntó Natsumi.

-Nada, sólo pienso-dijo Hinata por primera vez de manera serena sorprendiendo a Natsumi pues su voz era preciosa cuando no tenía ese tono tan frío.

-Hinata-chan ¿te sientes bien? normalmente eres más fría- preguntó Natsumi.

-Mejor que nunca-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué el cambio?-preguntó Natsumi extrañada.

-Lo que te voy a contar debe quedarse entre nosotras-dijo Hinata seria y comenzó a contarle todo sobre su vida desde la muerte de su madre hasta su propia muerte, al final de la historia Natsumi tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo encontrar las fuerzas para llorar-finalizó Hinata, Natsumi sólo la abrazó fuertemente y lloró en su hombro.

-Pues… déjame llorar… por ti-dijo sollozando y con tono materno.

Hinata lentamente le devolvió el abrazo sintiéndose finalmente en paz.

Estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que Natsumi finalmente se calmó, luego volvieron al dormitorio dónde las esperaba Akira muy preocupada- ¿dónde estaban? No saben lo preocupada que me tenían-dijo.

-Sólo estabamos conversando-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, pues estaba feliz de que personas como Natsumi y Akira se preocuparan por ella.

-¿Es eso una sonrisa? ¡La cubito de hielo Hinata está sonriendo!, ¿acaso ha muerto alguien?-exclamó Akira exaltada.

-Akira, todos estamos muertos-dijo Natsumi con una gota en la sien

-Jijijijajajajaja-se rió Hinata sorprendiendo a ambas, pero luego se rieron también.


	8. Un viejo conocido

Hola, perdón por la tardanza

Gracias a todos los que han estado apoyando mi fic

Y a los que me han puesto en favoritos también

Sin más el capítulo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ya había pasado una semana desde que Hinata había dejado de ser tan fría con todos pero eso no decía que se iba a dejar pisotear por todos porque ella había entendido que ese había sido el gran error de su vida, todos sus compañeros de clase se sorprendieron por el cambio pero después del tiempo lo aceptaron e incluso les agradó más la Hinata feliz que la fría y amargada, sólo había una persona que aún no se conformaba con el hecho de que Hinata fuera el nuevo centro de atención, Umiko, ella vio el cambió de Hinata y pensó que sólo por eso podía pisotearla pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando los mismos tipos que se habían metido con Hinata fueron derrotados nuevamente por ella, Umiko en realidad no entendía porqué el cambio de Hinata pero estaba segura de que Hinata sería un obstáculo en su meta de convertirse en la estudiante número entre los graduados.

En ese momento estaban en su clase acerca de Zanpakutous.

-Chicos como mucho de ustedes sabrán, para poder obtener una zanpakutou se necesita mucho tiempo, y mucho más para poder saber su nombre, por lo que es poco probable que alguno de ustedes haya obtenido una zanpakutou para cuando se gradúen, por eso nosotros sólo nos enfocaremos en lo básico de las zanpakutous, por ejemplo: sus formas, elementos y cosas por el estilo-dijo el profesor.

-¿Pero no sería mejor que usted nos dijera como obtuvo la suya para así ahorrarnos todo ese trabajo?-preguntó Umiko queriéndose hacer la inteligente frente al profesor.

-Lo que sucede Umiko es que las Zanpakutous son diferentes para cada persona por lo que la forma para obtenerlas es diferente para todo el mundo-respondió el profesor.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó un chico.

-Porque las zanpakutous están estrechamente relacionadas con la forma de ser de su portador y nadie es igual a nadie-respondió el profesor.

-Entonces, si llegamos a entender nuestro yo interior ¿podríamos desarrollar nuestra zanpakutou?-preguntó Hinata.

-Si-le respondió el profesor.

Luego de eso el profesor los llevó al gimnasio a practicar kendo para que pudieran saber cómo utilizar las zanpakutous.

Luego de terminar las clases Hinata, Akira y Natsumi fueron al lago a practicar.

-Hinata-chan ¿me vas a enseñar eso de andar sobre el agua?-preguntó Akira.

-Déjame ver-dijo Hinata activando su byakugan mientras veía el interior de Akira, comprobando que ésta no tenía sus puntos de chakra desarrollados y por eso no iba a poder moldear el chakra correctamente-lo siento Akira, pero como no puedes moldear chakra no será posible-dijo, pero al ver la expresión triste de Akira agregó-pero si puedo enseñarte lo que sé de pelea-dijo a lo que Akira comenzó a saltar de la emoción.

Estaban tan concentradas en su entrenamiento que no se diern cuenta cuando un hollow las observaba.

Cuando el hollow atacó la única que reaccionó a tiempo fue Hinata que fue lo suficientemente rápida cómo para quitar a Akira y Natsumi de en medio y ponerse a salvo, la consecuencia de la acción ejercida fue que se fracturó la pierna.

El hollow iba a atacar a Hinata que parecía ser la más indefensa, cuando se acercó lo suficiente Hinata hizo su **Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō **(Red de Chakra), haciendo que el hollow se desvaneciera.

Hinata se dejó caer al suelo adolorida pensando que ya todo había terminado, pero no se dio cuenta de otro hollow que venía detrás de ella, Hinata sólo cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y vio que Natsumi y Akira habían atacado al hollow con reiatsu, haciendo que este retrocediera un poco.

-Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Akira bajando la guardia lo cuál e hollow aprovechó para golpearla haciendo que esta cayera inconsciente.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AKIRA!!!!!!!-gritó Hinata al ver a su amiga inconsciente.

Natsumi iba a atacar nuevamente pero el hollow la dejó inconsciente antes de que pudiera terminar de formar el ataque.

Hinata sólo vio como el cuerpo de Natsumi caía lentamente, estaba tan asustada.

-_Natsumi_-susurró Hinata sintiéndose inútil-¨ No otra vez, no quiero que más personas mueran por mi culpa, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlas-Pensó, en ese momento comenzó a expulsar mucho reiatsu mientras se levantaba del suelo y frente a ella se comenzó a formar una figura hecha de agua que luego se materializó y se transformó en una zanpakutou, su zanpakutou.

Hinata no sabía lo que hacía su cuerpo actuaba por instinto, tomó la zanpakutou y la puso frente a ella en modo de defensa y dijo-purifica las almas, Namidashiro-la zanpakutou de Hinata se transformó en agua y con la precisión de cien agujas filosas atravesó la máscara del hollow haciendo que éste se desvaneciera, la zanpakutou volvió a su estado natural y Hinata cayó al suelo una vez más.

Estaba quedándose inconsciente por el cansancio pero sabía muy bien que no podía porque se quedarían desprotegidas en medio del bosque y podían aparecer más hollows.

Hinata escuchó un ruido proveniente de los arbustos y tomó su zanpakutou preparada para pelear con cualquier criatura.

De los arbustos salió Inoue la cuál se sorprendió de ver a Hinata y a las chicas ahí además del estado en el que estaban.

-Hinata-san ¿qué pasó aquí?-preguntó temerosa pensando que Hinata seguía siendo fría y le iba a responder de mala manera.

-Luego le digo Orihime-san, mejor revise a Natsumi-chan y a Akira-chan, se golpearon muy fuerte-dijo Hinata en voz calmada pero se denotaba su preocupación por el estado de las chicas.

Inoue se sorprendió por el tono de voz de Hinata pero se apresuró a revisar a las otras dos, comprobando que sólo estaban inconscientes.

-Están bien, sólo inconscientes-dijo para que luego se formara un silencio incómodo, Inoue todavía estaba en shock por la actitud de Hinata y Hinata estaba mirando a Inoue con curiosidad.

-Orihime-san ¿qué hace aquí?-preguntó Hinata.

-Nos informaron que unos hollows habían escapado de las jaulas en el escuadrón 12 y me enviaron aquí para terminar con ellos pero al parecer se escaparon de nuevo porque no los siento-respondió Inoue-¿y qué les pasó a ustedes, Hinata-san?-preguntó.

-Los mismos hollows que estabas buscando nos atacaron, eran dos,….-así Hinata contó todo lo que sucedió y cómo pudo destruir a los hollows.

-Entonces conseguiste tu zanpakutou-dijo más en modo de declaración que pregunta.

-Si-respondió Hinata simplemente.

-Hinata-san ¿me deja ver su pierna?-preguntó Inoue.

-Emm…si, claro-dijo Hinata mostrándole su pierna. Inoue la revisó y luego la curó.

-Wow, eso fue sorprendente Orihime-san, no sabía que pudiera sanar-dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Pues, tengo mis trucos-dijo Inoue sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

Hinata sólo atinó a devolverle la sonrisa.

-Hinata-san, aunque no sé el porqué de tu cambio, me alegra que estés más feliz-dijo Inoue expresando sus sentimientos.

-Orihime-san, creo que le debo una disculpa por como me comporté el otro día-dijo Hinata.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso Hinata-san, ni siquiera me di cuenta-dijo con una sonrisa, a Hinata sólo le salió una gotita en la nuca pensando en lo distraída que era Inoue.

Ambas escucharon unas pisadas y voltearon en dirección del ruido y vieron a la sub-capitana del décimo escuadrón.

-Rangiku-san-saludó Inoue, Hinata sólo inclinó un poco la cabeza.

-Inoue, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Rangiku.

-Vine por la llamada del Hollow, pero alguien más lo destruyo-respondió Inoue.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Rangiku desconcertada.

-Ella es Hinata Hyuga, es estudiante de último año del instituto-dijo Inoue señalando a Hinata.

-¡Ya sé quién eres!-dijo Rangiku emocionada-eres la chica que tiene los ojos raros y es muy fuerte-finalizó logrando sacar su duda, a Hinata e Inoue les salió una gotita en la nuca.

-Mucho gusto Matsumoto-sama-dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-Qué raro creí haber escuchado que eras fría y no respetabas a nadie-dijo Matsumoto confusa.

-Eso es cosa del pasado-dijo Hinata.

-¿Es esa una zanpakuto?-preguntó Matsumoto cambiando de tema.

-Si, es mía-dijo Hinata con orgullo.

-¿Tan rápido la obtuviste?-preguntó Matsumoto sorprendida.

-Si, ¿por?-preguntó Hinata confusa.

-¡Eres una genio!-exclamó eufórica.

-Por cierto Rangiku-san ¿qué hace aquí?-preguntó Inoue.

-A sí, se me había olvidado, es que el capitán me mandó a buscar a todos los sub-capitanes para ir a revisar en el bosque porque se han detectado movimientos extraños una energía extraña ha averiado el sistema central por lo que tenemos que ver que sucede-respondió seria.

-¿Ha dicho en el bosque? Eso es alarmante-dijo Inoue.

-No quisiera alarmarlas pero estamos en el bosque-dijo Hinata al ver que ambas estaban despistadas

-¿Qué?-exclamó Matsumoto.

De repente escucharon que un árbol se cayó iban a salir corriendo pero Hinata se acordó de las chicas.

-¡¿Y ellas?-preguntó deteniéndose

-Ellas estarán bien-dio Inoue haciendo una barrera con kidou.

-Vamos-dijo Matsumoto adelantándose.

Ellas corrieron a la dirección en que escucharon el árbol caer.

Cuando llegaron solo vieron que un hollow iba a atacar a alguien iban a interferir pero la persona lo mató con una espada aunque causó mucho polvo por lo que no pudieron ver quién era la persona hasta que el polvo se había esfumado.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver quién era.

-¿Uchiha-san?-dijo sorprendida, la persona volteó al escuchar su nombre o más bien su apellido.

-¿Hyuga?-dijo el extraño que ya todos conocen.

-¿Cómo llegó aquí uchiha-san?-preguntó curiosa de cómo había muerto el Uchiha.

-Pues ¿cómo crees?-preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-claro que morí-dijo.

-¨_Él sabe que no me refiero a eso,parece que no quiere hablarde eso_¨-pensó Hinata viéndolo a los pero parece que Sasuke escuchó sus pensamientos porque le asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que era así-no me refiero a eso, me refiero a ¿no deberías estar en el infierno?-dijo con tono bromista.

-¿Quién sabe si, sí lo estoy y la santita Hyuga no era tan santa como decían?-dijo siguiéndole el juego.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado

Es posible que el próximo lo ponga pronto

Sólo si el tiempo me da

Bye


	9. Sorpresas

Hey. Hey soy yo de nuevo

Primero quíero agradecerles a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews en realidad no lo iba a seguir pero después de recibir los reviews me animaron de nuevo.

y he vuelto con más ideas

Por cierto no he tardado tanto ¡qué logro!

Bueno es mejor que entremos en materia

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**Ni Naruto ni Bleach no me pertenecen **_

-¿Me pueden explicar qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Matsumoto interrumpiendo.

-Él es Sasuke Uchiha nos conocimos en vida-dijo Hinata.

-Ya veo-dijo Inoue-entonces tú eres el causante de la falla técnica-finalizó

-¿A qué se refieren?-preguntó Sasuke a Hinata.

-Uchiha-san, ¿por si acaso ha usado el chidori?-preguntó Hinata.

-Claro para acabar con uno mons…-decía pero cayó al piso inconsciente.

Hinata fue rápido a ver cómo estaba y vio que tenía una gran herida en el estómago, nada grave pero se podía infectar y morir.

-Debemos llevarlo al escuadrón cuatro rápido-dijo Matsumoto mientras se lo llevaba a paso shumpo.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, debemos buscar a las chicas y llevarlas también al escuadrón cuatro a que descansen-dijo Inoue.

Ambas fueron a buscarlas y luego se dirigieron al cuarto escuadrón. Al llegar vieron que Sasuke ya estaba siendo atendido por la capitana Isane Kotetsu.

-Hyuga-san el capitán comandante dijo que cuando llegara fuera a su despacho-dijo uno de los subordinados a.

-Claro, gracias-dijo Hinata amablemente.

Hinata fue inmediatamente a lo cuarteles del primer escuadrón y se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era comparado con los otros.

Al llegar a la puerta Hinata le dijo a los guardias que ella estaba siendo esperada por el capitán comandante. Ellos la dejaron pasar.

Al entrar vio al capitán comandante sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Aquí estoy capitán comandante-dijo Hinata arrodillándose los viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar pensó Hinata recordando que hacía lo mismo con la Hokage.

-Oh Hinata-chan, es bueno verte, Rangiku me dijo que conocías a ese chico causante de la energía que estaba provocando las fallas en el sistema.

-Sí, él era perteneciente a la misma villa que yo cuando estaba viva-respondió Hinata.

-Y ¿qué energía es esa? Es muy potente porque deshabilitó el sistema y no podemos usar mariposas infernales-preguntó.

-Esa energía provino de un ataque llamado Chidori, hecho de electricidad-respondió Hinata-capitán comandante no puedo explicarle mucho sobre ella porque no se los detalles exactos de cómo funciona el único por aquí que podría explicarle sería el mismo-agregó.

-Está bien y dime ese chico, ¿qué tan fuerte es?-preguntó con un brillo de interés en los ojos.

-Es muy fuerte, es mucho más fuerte que yo-dijo ella.

-Gracias Hinata-chan, te puedes retirar-dijo él.

Hinata salió del despacho y se dirigió al escuadrón número cuatro.

Cuando llegó la capitana ya había terminado de curar Sasuke, así que Hinata fue a hablar con ella sobre el estado de su ex-camarada.

-Kotetsu-sama-saludó Hinata-¿cómo se encuentra Uchiha-san?-preguntó.

-Hola, Hyuga-san-respondió Isane amablemente-él está bien, sólo necesita descansar, si quieres puedes pasar a verlo-finalizó retirándose.

Hinata entró a la habitación y vio a Sasuke durmiendo, ella se puso a hacer conjeturas de cómo había muerto el Uchiha, en realidad le sorprendía muco verlo ahí pero no lo demostraría, quizás Madara se cansó de él y lo mató, aunque poco probable, es muy cierto que si Madara era tan cruel como decían entonces era seguro que en cualquier momento mataría a Sasuke. También podría ser que en un ataque a Konoha Naruto lo mató al fin aunque si hubiese sido así entonces no estaría allí al lado de ella. Talvez naruto lo convenció de que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto y después de eso Madara apareció y que en la pelea contra Madara murió, bueno esa es una de las más probables pero no se puede decir que es la más acertada porque son muchas las razones por las que pudo haber muerto, no como ella que desde el principio se sabía que iba a morir como la niña débil y patética que era pero como dicen la gente cambia después de sucesos dolorosos.

Hinata vio el rostro del Uchiha, se veía tan pacífico mientras dormía parecía un príncipe esperando a que su princesa lo despertase con un beso, Hinata no se dio cuenta pero se había quedado admirando su rostro por mucho tiempo, y tampoco se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha había despertado.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-preguntó desconcertado por cómo lo estaba mirando Hinata.

-N-nada-dijo ella sonrojada-¨rayos tartamudeé hace mucho que no lo hacía se siente nostálgico-dijo mientras sonreía nostálgicamente.

Sasuke observó el rostro de ella pasar de la vergüenza la nostalgia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tal vez había recordado algo de Konoha.

-Ah, ya se me olvidaba-dijo Sasuke más a sí mismo que a Hinata-Hyuga, el chico perro y Naruto te mandan decir que los perdones por dejarte sola o algo así-finalizó sin mucho interés en el asunto.

-Ah, gracias-dijo Hinata sintiendo como un peso se le quitaba de encima.

-Hmp-musitó Sasuke.

-Uchiha-san…-decía Hinata pero fue interrumpida.

-Sasuke, por favor dime Sasuke, Uchiha-san me hace sentir viejo-dijo Sasuke.

-Sólo si me llama por mi nombre, Sasuke-san-djo Hinata-lo que quería preguntarle era sobre la situación de su muerte, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me da mucha curiosidad, si quiere no me diga-dijo.

-No importa, Hyu-Hinata-dijo Sasuke casi se equivocaba-te lo contaré-dijo para luego comenzar a contarle todo desde que se había encontrado con Naruto hasta el momento en que volvió a entrar en la cueva.

-Eso es muy triste-dijo Hinata triste-pensar que ya no van a haber más Uchihas, que están todos extintos-agregó

-Sí, lo es pero así es mejor, después de todo el clan Uchiha es un clan maldito que lleva en sus espaldas un rastro de sangre, lo mejor para todos en Konoha es quedar libre de la sangre Uchiha y de su pasado sangriento-dijo Sasuke con aire reflexivo.

-Bueno, tengo que irme espero verlo pronto Sasuke-san-dijo Hinata no sabiendo que ese pronto llegaría antes de lo pensado.

-Si, claro-respondió Sasuke.

Hinata salió de la habitación y fue a donde estaban sus amigas.

Akira y Natsumi estaban despiertas y al ver que Hinata estaba bien dieron un suspiro de alivio y después fueron corriendo a abrazarla, Hinata no esperaba esto por lo que las tres se calleron al piso y después comenzaron a reír.

Rukia que iba entrando a la habitación junto a Inoue vio esta escena y se sorprendió porque la Hinata que ella conoció no era así.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Rukia.

-Kuchiki-sama-dijeron las tres al unísono y se pararon para dar una reverencia.

-Hola, ahora ¿responderían mi pregunta?-saludó y preguntó Rukia.

-Es que nos caímos Kuchiki-sama-habló Natsumi.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que Hinata se está riendo-dijo irritada.

-Ah, eso, fue que de la nada cambió. No la entiendo un momento está toda gruñona y haciendo que todos se alejen y después está toda riéndose con sus amigas-dijo Akira con ganas de molestar a Hinata un poco.

-Lástima que no funcionó contigo, nos encontraste la primera vez y te has vuelto una garrapata-dijo Hinata.

-Bueno, veo que algunas cosas han cambiado contigo, aunque lo prefiero así, espero que no causes problemas-dijo Rukia marchándose con Inoue detrás de ella.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué vino a hacer aquí si se iba a ir tan rápido?-dijo Akira

-No lo sé-respondió Natsumi sinceramente.

-Bueno es hora de irnos-dijo Hinata caminando hacia la puerta.

Una semana después Hinata y Natsumi llegaban al salón de clases y se sorprendieron al ver que todos en el aula estaban reunidos alrededor de un rincón, Hinata pensó que en la pared había algo muy interesante o todos se estaban volviendo locos, y había mucha posibilidad de que fuera la segunda.

Natsumi estaba tan curiosa de saber lo que hacían todos que arrastró a Hinata para ver lo que sucedía, cuando vieron la esquina tanto Hinata como Natsumi se sorprendieron, Natsumi porque no esperaba que entraran más alumnos en el año y Hinata porque ese alumno era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata y Natsumi se acercan y Hinata lo saluda:

-Wow, Sasuke-san no esperaba verlo tan pronto-dijo Hinata a lo que todos los alumnos voltearon a verla sorprendidos de que se conocieran.

-Y eso que dijiste que esperabas verme pronto me hieres Hinata-dijo irónico.

-Oh, Sasuke-san no sabía que era tan sentimental

-¿U-ustedes se conocen?-preguntó Natsumi sorprendida.

-Se podría decir que somos viejos conocidos-dijo Hinata

En ese momento entró el profesor de Kidou y mandó a todos a sentarse, cuando vio a Sasuke parado en la esquina le extrañó pero luego recordó una conversación que había tenido con el capitán comandante:

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-¿Necesita algo Ukitake-sama?-preguntó Gedou, el profesor de kidou, extrañado de ver al capitán comandante ahí._

_-Sí, Gedou-san-dijo Ukitake-bueno ¿recuerdas la falla técnica que pasó hace varios días?-preguntó._

_-Sí, había escuchado algo de eso-respondió Gedou._

_-Lo que sucede es que encontramos la causa o mejor dicho al causante de esa falla y es del mismo sitio de Hinata-chan…-decía pero fue interrumpido._

_-¿Del mismo sitio que Hyuga?-preguntó el profesor sorprendido._

_-Sí, y por lo que ella me ha dicho, es más fuerte que ella-agregó Ukitake._

_-Eso es imposible-dijo Gedou._

_-Pero bueno entremos en materia lo que vine a hacer aquí es para apuntar a ese chico en la clase de Hinata-chan-dijo Ukitake._

_-Pero Ukitake-sama, si es tan fuerte como dice ¿por qué no lo une a un escuadrón simplemente?-preguntó Gedou._

_-Bueno, lo que pasa es que apenas tiene 16 años y no sabe lo más básico de este mundo, además creo que a Hinata-chan le vendría de maravilla tener a alguien de su mundo cerca de ella-dijo Ukitake._

_-Está bien, él se puede integrar a las clases a partir de mañana, aunque no sé cómo le haremos con lo del dormitorio-dijo Gedou._

_-Ah, no te preocupes asignale a Hinata-chan para que lo ayude-dijo Ukitake despreocupadamente._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Tú debes ser el chico del que me habló Ukitake-sama-dijo Gedou mirando a Sasuke, el cual sólo asintió levemente-¨¿y es que todos en esa villa son tan silenciosos?¨-pensó el profesor con una gota en la nuca-entonces te sentaras junto a…-todas las chicas estaban esperando que lo sentaran cerca de una de ellas, excepto Hinata y Natsumi-Ryu, por favor levanta la mano-dijo para tristeza de las chicas y un chico comenzó a agitar su mano en el aire ansiosamente.

Sasuke solo lo miró y pensó ¨por favor que no sea otro Naruto¨, y luego inició su caminó hacia su banco que quedaba justo al lado del de Hinata, pero no pudo llegar porque el profesor lo detuvo.

-Espera chico, no tomes asiento ahora porque vamos a salir al gimnasio-dijo y con eso salió del salón con todos los alumnos detrás de él.

-Profesor ¿qué haremos en el gimnasio?-preguntó Umiko.

-Bueno como quiero que vean la diferencia entre un combate con Kidou y uno sin Kidou por lo que van a tener que pelear hoy sin usar Kidou sólo combate mano a mano-respondió el profesor.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a desear que no les tocara con Hinata porque ella era demasiado fuerte y nadie quería perder tan vergonzosamente en especial los chicos, después de todo a que chico le gustaría ser derrotado por una chica de complexión menor que la de ellos, un duro golpe al orgullo.

-Bueno, los comenzaré a llamar por pareja para que vengan a pelear-dijo el profesor.

-Las primeras serán Natsumi y Umiko-dijo Gedou y las nombradas se acercaron al centro y se pusieron en posición de pelea esperando a que el profesor diera la señal-COMIENZEN-al decir a esto ambas comenzaron a tirarse golpes ninguno acertado pero se veía que eran buenas y tenían el mismo nivel, Umiko comenzó a dar golpes más rápidos y Natsumi tenía más dificultad para atraparlos, en un descuido de Natsumi, Umiko log ó propinarle una patada que le hizo perder el equilibrio, Umiko se distrajó y volteó a ver a Sasuke para demostrarle que ella era fuerte pero éste no le estaba prestando el mínimo interés a la pelea eso la enfureció, Natsumi aprovechó ese momento de distracción y le dio una patada de lleno en el estómago que la mandó al piso la iba a patear de nuevo pero umiko se movió y el golpe falló iban a seguir peleando pero el profesor las paró.

-Bueno chicas esto es un notorio empate se nota que tienen el mismo nivel-dijo el profesor para luego llamar a la próxima pareja, y así fueron pasando hasta que al final quedaban sólo Hinata y Sasuke.

-¿Qué? Profesor no puede poner al nuevo con la salvaje de Hyuga es su primer día-se quejó Umiko.

-Yamada, aquí la única que se está quejando es usted no veo que el nuevo tenga algún problema con eso ¿o sí?-dijo mirando a Sasuke.

-No, para nada profesor-respondió Sasuke mirando a Hinata la cual supo que esa iba a ser un pelea difícil de ganar.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

es posible que el próximo capítulo lo ponga pronto

(Ya estoy de vacaciones) ¡Qué bien!

Nos veremos pronto

chao

Por cierto dejen reviews please?


	10. Hyuga vs Uchiha

Hola aquí con el nuevo capítulo

Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews y a los que leen el fic aunque no dejen review (aunque se apreciaría igual si lo hicieran)

Bueno sin más les dejo el capítulo

Por cierto, Naruto ni Bleach me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

-Debes estar bromeando-dijo Umiko exasperada-esa tipa es una salvaje te molerá a golpes-advirtió pensando que Sasuke tenía el mismo nivel de pelea que los demás chicos.

Sasuke al igual que todos sólo la ignoró.

EL profesor les ordenó que se pararan en el centro del Gimnasio y así lo hicieron, Gedou los miró a ambos y tuvo la impresión de que esa sería una pelea digna de ver y entonces dio la señal al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban Hinata y Sasuke no comenzaron a pelear inmediatamente, no, claro que no, después de todos ellos son más impredecibles de lo que muchos podrían pensar.

-Sasuke-san, no se contenga por favor-dijo la Hyuga.

-Ni si quiera había pensado en ello Hinata-respondió el pelinegro con los ojos fijos en ella y mirándola retadoramente-a la que le pidoque no se conntenga es a ti Hinata-finalizó poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Basta de charla y comiencen-gritó un alumno desesperado por ver que la batalla empiece.

Los pelinegros tomaron esto como señal y cargaron el uno contra el otro a una rápida velocidad, Hinata iba con el puño levantado en un golpe que para los observadores parecía certero pero siendo una pelea ninja se valen todos los recursos por lo que muchos se sorprendieron al ver que cuando el puño le pegó a Sasuke éste se volvió una bola de humo.

-¿Creíste que me golpearías Hinata?-preguntó Sasuke cerca del oído de ella, Hinata no se dejó sorprender por esto y reaccionó rápidamente.

-De hecho no Sasuke-san y ¿sabes qué?-preguntó la ojiblanca.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el ojinegro desconcertado.

-Nunca te acerques a un Hyuga en una batalla-dijo desde detrás de él lo que sorprendió a muchos por justo estaban viendo a dos Hinatas - **Hakke Rokujūyonshō****(**_Círculo celestial 64 puntos de adivinación_**)-**dijo Hinata y comenzó el ataque, Sasuke tuvo que activar su Sharingan para poder evadir los golpes, los que estaban viendo la batalla sólo pudieron ver cuando Hinata llegó al cuarto golpe después todo se volvía borroso ya que para el ojo no entrenado era muy difícil verlo, el único que parecía no tener problemas era el profesor después de todo el shumpo era igual de rápido por lo que verlos pelear no le costaba tanto trabajo.

Cuando terminaron los alumnos vieron a los pelinegros y no aparentaban estar cansados aunque en el interior no querían hacer nada más que tomar rápidas y profundas repeticiones pero como ninjas que eran, dejar que su oponente pudiese percibir cuán cansados estaban era darle la victoria segura.

-Eres buena Hinata, pero es hora de ponernos serios ¿no crees?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí lo creo Sasuke-san, aunque me sorprende que hayas tenido que activar el Sharingan tan rápido, de hecho fue muy ingenioso de tu parte usarlo para poder esquivar mi Hakke Rokujūyonshō-dijo Hinata, lo cual hizo a todos los demás ver a Sasuke buscando algo que identificara lo que usó para esquivar el ataque de Hinata, más no encontraron ninguna alteración en su cuerpo, aunque cualquier buen observador se hubiera dado cuenta de que los ojos de Sasuke ya no eran negros sino rojos.

-Bueno es hora de acabar con esto-dijo Sasuke preparándose para atacar.

Hinata inmediatamente se puso en posición de defensa y espero el ataque de Sasuke pacientemente.

Sasuke corrió contra Hinata y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes en un momento dado comenzó a tirarle kunais a la ojiperla lo que la sorprendió porque no sabía que el Uchiha llevara kunais consigo, esto la distrajo por lo que no vio cuando el ojinegro le arrojó varios kunais, muchos se asustaron al ver que los kunais iban directo al rostro de la Hyuga, pero Hinata salió justo a tiempo de su estupor e hizo el **Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō**, lo cual mandó volando a los kunais en otra dirección, todos estaban impresionados por tal demostración de poder.

Sasuke se sorprendió por ese ataque e intentó copiarlo pero al parecer ese movimiento estaba ligado con su línea sucesoria, lástima, parecía tan buen movimiento, todo lo que toca es mandado a volar.

Sasuke esperó a que Hinata terminara su ataque y cuando ella iba a volver a su postura la atacó desprevenida. La ojiluna por puro reflejo saltó a un lado haciendo que sasuke fallara su ataque.

Los pelinegros iban a atacarse de nuevo pero el profesor los detuvo.

-Creo que ya es suficiente-dijo Gedou a lo que varios de los alumnos se quejaron porque querían ver el final de la pelea.

-¿Qué? Pero si la pelea no ha terminado-dijo un chico.

-Cierto pero no creo que el gimnasio vaya a aguantar mucho más y además ya se acabó la clase-respondió el maestro.

-Pero entonces ¿quién ganó?-preguntó Umiko.

-Bueno, llamémoslo un empate-dijo el profesor.

-No puede ser un empate estaba más que claro que Sasuke-kun le estaba dando una paliza a Hyuga-se quejó Umiko.

-Te equivocas, Hinata-chan estaba a punto de noquear a Uchiha-defendió un chico.

Y así comenzó una disputa entre chicos y chicas de la clase, pero, mientras todos discutían ¿qué hacían Hinata y Sasuke?

Luego de que el profesor dijera que quedaba en un empate Hinata y Sasuke se quedaron mirando por un rato hasta que Sasuke habló.

-Buen movimiento ese último Hinata-dijo-debo decir que eres un oponente formidable-agregó.

-Lo mismo digo Sasuke-san-respondió Hinata-aunque si el profesor no paraba la pelea estaba segura de que tú ganarías-aseguró.

-No lo sé, puede que tenga el Sharingan pero no soy un vidente para saber lo que pasará en el futuro-bromeó Sasuke.

-Tienes razón Sasuke-san-siguiéndole el juego-por cierto ¿de dónde sacaste los kunai?-preguntó curiosa.

-Cómo sabrás, existe el escuadrón de agentes que son los que se encargan de las operaciones encubiertas y asesinatos sigilosos, ellos trabajan con kunais así que conseguí unos cuántos prestados-respondió el pelinegro.

-Ya veo-dijo Hinata.

Mientras tanto las disputas entre los estudiantes siguieron incesantes hasta que la campana del cambio de hora sonó y todos tuvieron que volver al salón.

Luego de que todos habían salido del salón el profesor se quedó mirando los daños hechos al gimnasio, era sorprendente, parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado, hoyos en la pared, grietas en el piso, era un desastre y sorprendía más el pensar que eso lo habían hecho unos niños.

El profesor sintió un reiatsu muy fuerte que se acercaba y supo inmediatamente que le pertenecía al único capitán que no sabía ocultar su reiatsu: Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Wow ¿qué pasó aquí? Parece que pasó un huracán-preguntó Ichigo sorprendido por todo el daño hecho.

-No, no fue un huracán, esto es obra de Hyuga y el chico nuevo-dijo el profesor.

-Pobre chico ¿qué tan mal lo dejo?-preguntó el pelirrubio.

-Todo lo contrario capitán Kurosaki, el encuentro quedó en un empate-respondió Gedou.

-¿E-empate?-preguntó sorprendido de que un estudiante pudiese igualar a la Hyuga, no era un secreto para nadie que Hinata era probablemente la estudiante más fuerte de toda la generación.

-Sí-reiteró el profesor.

-Y dime, este chico ¿qué tan bueno es?-preguntó Ichigo interesado.

-Es muy bueno, viene del mismo sitio que Hyuga-dijo Gedou.

-No me digas-dijo estupefacto-ya quiero conocer a ese chico-agregó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Sé lo que está pensando y no será ahora-le advirtió el profesor-deberá esperar hasta el receso-agregó.

-Bueno, bueno, no es como que hubiera pensado ir a saludar en medio de una clase-dijo Ichgo y Gedou lo miró con incredulidad-está bien, me atrapaste, esperaré al receso, después de todo no tengo nada más que hacer por el día de hoy-agregó derrotado.

Con eso los dos se retiraron a la oficina de Gedou.

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases Hinata se sentó en su asiento junto a Natsumi, esperaba tener unos minutos de paz pero eso resultó imposible cuando todos los chicos la rodearon y comenzaron a decirle de cómo la apoyaron en su pelea contra Sasuke y que ella era la mejor.

Sasuke sólo veía la escena con una gota de sudor en la nuca, parece que Hinata era muy popular entre los chicos, se quedó mirando un rato más hasta que sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado. Era un chico de cabello marrón y ojos verdes.

-Hola, soy Ryu Fujisaki, tu compañero de asiento ¿me recuerdas?-preguntó el chico ansiosamente.

-Ehh, sí claro-respondió Sasuke.

-Eres muy bueno en verdad, nunca esperé ver a alguien tan bueno como Hinata-chan-dijo el chico.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Sasuke curioso.

-Sí, el primer día de clases golpeó a tres chicos-informó Ryu-incluso su actitud era muy fría, nunca reía, fue después de unos meses que ella se comenzó a abrir pero eso sólo era con Natsumi-chan y su otra compañera de cuarto Akira-chan-agregó.

No pudieron seguir hablando más porque el profesor llegó el profesor. El profesor entró al aula y vio a todos los chicos reunidos alrededor del asiento de la Hyuga.

-Chicos, a menos que lo que estén hablando con Hyuga sea sobre zampakutous vayan a sus asientos-dijo el profesor y todos los chicos se sentaron en sus sillas.

Con todos sentados y en silencio el profesor fue a su mesa y se dedicó a mirar a sus alumnos hasta que se topó con Sasuke.

-Joven, usted debe ser el nuevo estudiante de que estaba hablando el profesor Gedou-le dijo-¿le importaría pararse al frente a presentarse?-mas en modo de orden que de pregunta.

Sasuke sólo se paró y miró que todos lo veían expectantes.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 16 años-dijo Sasuke secamente y todas las chicas se pusieron a babear.

-Uchiha, ¿es esa una Zampakutou?-preguntó el profesor al ver la espada que Sasuke llevaba en la cintura.

-No, profesor. Esta es una katana común y corriente, la tengo desde antes de morir-dijo Sasuke.

-No te confundas chico,si esa katana vino contigo a este ¨lado¨ entonces quiere decir que puede que algún día se convierta en tu zampakuto-le dijo el profesor-puedes sentarte-agregó y con esto comenzó la clase.

La clase pasó sin problemas el profesor se la pasó explicando sobre la importancia de una zampakutou en la vida de un shinigami, luego llegó el receso y todos salieron, Sasuke no sabía qué hacer porque no conocía la escuela por lo que optó por quedarse en el aula pero su compañero de asiento lo arrastró hacia afuera.

-Oye, tú ¿qué haces?-preguntó Sasuke molesto.

-Voy a mostrarte la academia y de paso me puedes ayudar a conquistar a Natsumi-chan-dijo el chico nervioso.

-Y ¿qué te hace creer que te ayudaría? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien más?-preguntó el azabache irritado.

-Lo que pasa es que como no tengo amigos aquí y tú eres nuevo pensé que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente-respondió el chico.

-Y ¿quién te dijo que yo necesitaba tu ayuda?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Es que…-iba a responder el chico pero lo interrumpieron.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-saludó Umiko-cómo eres nuevo y no conoces la academia pensé que yo podría mostrártela-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sasuke sabía que si aceptaba estaría condenándose a tener a esa chica pegada a él por lo que resta del año así que se decidió por a ayudar Ryu a conquistar a esa tal Natsumi.

-Lo siento pero, Fujisaki ya se ofreció-dijo Sasuke.

-Vamos Sasuke tenemos muchas cosas que ver-dijo el chico siguiéndole el juego.

Los dos se alejaron y Umiko se quedó furiosa porque un chico la había rechazado.

-Y ¿quién dices que es esta Natsumi?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Pues es la chica más hermosa de toda esta academia-dijo con ojos soñadores.

-Qué específico-dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, es la chica que se sienta con Hinata-chan-dijo Ryu.

-Ah, ya veo-dijo Sasuke recordando a la chica-¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer exactamente?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Lo que pasa es que no sé cómo acercármele, siempre que intento hablarle me pongo nervioso y digo cosas estúpidas-respondió Ryu apenado.

-Ya sabía que no sería tan fácil como pensaba-dijo Sasuke resignado.

-Bueno, estaba pensando que si me ayudas a tener un tiempo a solas con ella podría tener algún avance-dijo Ryu muy pensativo.

-Podría funcionar-admitió el pelinegro.

Ichigo se encontraba caminando por el patio de la academia buscando a ese nuevo estudiante del que le había hablado el profesor pero luego recordó que sabía cómo era así que se decidió por buscar una cara más conocida, Hinata Hyuga, después de todo no haría daño pasar a saludar a la enana 2, la número 2 porque Rukia siempre sería su enana número uno.

Siguió caminando por un rato más hasta que por fin la vio con dos chicas más.

-Hola, enana-saludó Ichigo.

-Capitán Ichigo-saludó Hinata-¿qué hace aquí?-preguntó extrañada.

-Sólo daba un paseo por aquí cuando Gedou me dijo algo de un nuevo estudiante que es del mismo sitio que tú, y decidí pasar a saludar-respondió Ichigo emocinado.

-Oh, habla de Sasuke-san-dijo Hinata.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Detrás de usted-respondió Hinata, Ichigo se volteó y pudo ver a un chico de cabellos y ojos negros y también tenía una espada.

Eso es todo por hoy

Por favor dejen reviews

chao


	11. Descubrimientos

Hola a todos,

Lamento mucho la tardanza, lo que pasa es que la escuela me tenía muy muy muy ocupada, con decirles que tenía que acostarme tardísimo haciendo tareas. Ademásmi computadora se dañó y tuve que formatearla, perdi todoslos documentos y tuve que ponerle

Bueno basta de excusas, vamos con el capitulo, por cierto:

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**Ni Naruto ni Bleach no me pertenecen, lamentablemente, pero por suerte tampoco me pertenece la canción Friday de Rebecca Black (en realidad odio esa canción) **_

El chico a primera vista no parecía ser la gran cosa, incluso parecía flacucho, pero la mirada en sus ojos era de un guerrero, una persona que al igual que Hinata había estado luchando toda su vida, quizás por aceptación, o una meta difícil, era la mirada de una persona que había tomado decisiones no del todo correctas y que por ello se arrepentía.

-Hola-le saludó Ichigo-creo que no nos conocemos soy el capitán de la novena división Ichigo Kurosaki-agregó.

-Sasuke Uchiha-respondió Sasuke secamente.

-Oh Dios ¿es que acaso todos los que vienen de ese sitio son fríos y callados?-dijo Ichigo irritado.

-Supongo que necesita algo capitán Kurosaki-dice Sasuke ignorando lo que había dicho Ichigo antes.

-Oh sí, es que me han dicho que eres bueno y te quería proponer algo-dijo Ichigo, en realidad no quería dejar que Rukia fuera la única con una super máquina de pelear, hay que aceptarlo la chica Hyuga era buen y si ella misma decía que ese muchacho era mejor entonces no perdería el chance de echarle en cara a Rukia que tenía a alguien mejor que su futura subordinada-verás el tercer puesto del noveno escuadrón está libre y pensé que quizás querrías ocupar el puesto, no tendrás que terminar la academia podrás ingresar instantaneamente al Gotei 13-agregó confiado de que Sasuke aceptaría, después de todo la oferta era muy buena.

-No gracias-respondió Sasuke sin miramientos, ni siquiera consideró la oferta, a todos, especialmente a Hinata que conocía el carácter del Uchiha o al menos eso pensaba, les sorprendió la respuesta.

-¿Q-qué p-pero por qué?-preguntó Ichigo estupefacto.

-Lo que escuchó, por alguna razón el capitán Ukitake me ha puesto en la academia, además recién acabo de morir y no tengo planes de ascender rápido, después de todo tengo mucho tiempo-respondió Sasuke, es es lo más que lo habían escuchado hablar, y con eso se fue dejando a Ichigo con la boca abierta.

Hinata curiosa de lo que había pasado le siguió, Natsumi, Akira y Ryu no los siguieron porque pensaron que las cosas se iban a poner muy personales, o mejor dicho Natsumi consideró eso y detuvo a Akira, Ryu sólo se quedó porque Natsumi también se quedaba, una vez que estuvieron alejados del grupo Hinata le dijo:

-Sasuke-san no sabía que era de los que dejan las oportunidades pasar.

-No lo soy, pero como he dicho antes no tengo intención de ascender rápido, tú bien sabes que las decisiones que tomé no fueron las mejores, ahora mismo lo único que quiero es tener paz por primera vez y quizás algún día podré encontrar a Itachi aquí, además dudo que esta sea la última vez que me haga esa oferta-respondió Sasuke, nunca había sido alguien que expresara sus sentimientos así, pero la Hyuga le daba confianza, sabía que ella no correría a contarle a todo el mundo lo que le escuchó decir.

-Pero si quiere tener paz entonces ¿por qué está aquí?-preguntó Hinata.

-Sabes que nadie puede soportar tanta paz, moría de aburrimiento y eso que estoy muerto-respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Nunca creí ver el día en el que Sasuke Uchiha hiciera una broma-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen la muerte cambia a muchas personas-refutó Sasuke.

-Mis amigas y yo vamos a entrenar en la tarde después de clase, ¿quieres venir con nosotras? Tu amigo Fujisaki-san puede venir si quieres-ofreció Hinata, la última parte era una broma, ella sabía bien que Ryu y el Uchiha no eran amigos.

-Uhh, no me acuerdes, sólo estoy con el porque no quería que esa chica Umiko se me acercara-dijo Sasuke irritado recordando la escena anterior, como odiaba a las chicas melosas.

-Entonces ¿quieres o no?-preguntó Hinata nuevamente.

-Si, claro, aunque sé que Fujisaki me seguirá-dijo Sasuke.

Con esto los dos decidieron regresar porque la campana sonaría pronto. Cuando llegaron todos voltearon a verlos, y comenzaron a murmurar, pensaban que entre ellos dos podría haber algo, después de todo, con el resultado de la pelea todos esperaban que fueran enemigos o algo por el estilo pero no.

Hinata y Sasuke volvieron a sus asientos ignorando las miradas de todos. El siguiente profesor llegó y todos se calmaron.

Las clases transcurrieron de modo normal y cuando por fin finalizaron las clases, todos se fueron al sitio donde las chicas solían practicar.

Ryu estaba asombrado por el sitio, nunca lo había visto. Sasuke, no pensó nada del sitio, después de todo era sólo un bosque, él había crecido entre bosques.

-Nunca me imaginé que habría un sitio así por aquí-dijo asombrado Ryu.

-Claro que no después de todo nadie se aventura avenir por aquí, es obvio que no supiera-dijo Akira altaneramente.

-¿Estás buscando pelea, enana?-le espetó Ryu irritado.

-Ya, ya, tranquilícense, estoy segura de que Akira-chan no lo dijo con mala intención Fujisaki-san-dijo Natsumi intentando calmar la situación.

-P-puedes llamarme R-ryu, Natsumi-san -dijo Ryu apenado, se sentía tan nervioso que comenzó a hablar incoherencias- pero si te incomoda puedes seguir llamándome como quieras, en realidad no me importa, quiero decir, no es que no me importe lo que pienses, es que... mejor me callo-dijo finalmente al ver que sólo decía idioteces.

-Sería un honor para mí, Ryu -dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa, Ryu sentía que quería volar de la emoción.

-Bueno, ya que dejamos los coqueteos de lado-dijo Akira molesta -podemos comenzar con el entrenamiento de hoy-finalizó mirando a Hinata.

-Eh, si claro-dijo Hinata que hasta un momento antes había estado distraída con el intercambio entre Ryu y Natsumi, no le pasaba por alto que al parecer el chico se sentía atraído algo por su amiga.

-Por hoy quiero que hagan las catas que les enseñé la última vez, yo mientras tanto estaré en el lago con mi zanpakuto -dijo Hinata caminando hacia el lago.

-Te acompaño Hinata -dijo Sasuke.

Hinata y Sasuke entraron al lago, Ryu se sorprendió al ver que no se sumergían sino que caminaban sobre él.

-¿Q-qué? Pero ¿C-cómo ...?-decía Ryu.

-No nos preguntes, es algo muy complicado que solo Hinata-chan puede explicar-dijo Akira.

* * *

***********En otro lugar***************************

Estaban todos los capitanes del Gotei 13 reunidos en el salón de reuniones del 1er escuadrón, todos estaban ansiosos porque empezara la reunión, porque ya suponían de antemano de qué iba a tratar la reunión, con Ichigo de vuelta era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los convocaran.

-Buenos días, daremos inicios formalmente a esta reunión-dijo Ukitake haciendo que todos en el salón hicieran silencio-Paara comenzar quiero el reporte del capitán Ichigo Kurosaki del noveno escuadrón-agregó.

-Busqué en todo el Rukongai y no hay nadie más con ese tipo de habilidades o con poderes más alla de lo común, es como si fuese la primera en su tipo por aquí-dijo Ichigo simplemente, nadie esperaba nada más elaborado, el no era exactamente conocido por ser de los que dan muchos detalles.

-Ummm, qué extraño-dijo Ukitake pensativo-¿qué hay de ti Rukia? ¿Encontraste algo sobre el término Kunoichi?- preguntó.

-Las kunoichi eran mujeres asesinas, eran usadas para labores de espionaje e infiltración, eran entrenadas especialmente para la seducción-dijo Rukia.

-Pero ¿por qué lo dices todo en pasado?-preguntó Ichigo que no entendía.

-Porque existieron en el antiguo Japón, ya no existen rastros de ellas en la actualidad-respondió Rukia dejando a todos en el salón estupefactos.

Bueno

Eso es todo por hoy amigos

De nuevo disculpa por la tardanza

Prometo que el proximo será más largo y será más pronto

Bye, bye

dejen Reviews please


End file.
